Power Over England
by AngelicSpades
Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Requests are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/n: First Hetalia fanfiction! I hope you enjoy! I tried to keep everyone in character! Please tell me if they are not**

**Suggestions: I am open for Suggestion! If you want to see a certain pairing in this story, don't be afraid to ask! And I am also open for request! Even the Awesome Prussia needs help with planning his awesome plans!**

...

Looking back, England wondered what has possessed him into agreeing to go out drinking with the Bad Touch Trio. At the time there were probably many reasons to why he agreed, (stress, overworked, diplomatic relationship and so on) not to mention the fact that the trio had been quite persistent in inviting him to join.

"_Kesesese! It will be fun!"_

But now, waking up in the afternoon with a massive hangover, "Fun my arse…" England mumbled quietly to himself as he eventually stood up from the bed. He sighed in relief, his clothes was still on him and it seemed he hasn't done anything reckless last night

"About time you're up!" The very familiar Prussian voice greeted him from the kitchen as he walked out of the bedroom in fresh clothing.

"Bloody hell…! What are you doing here?" England demanded as he glared at the Prussian in front of him, taking a drink from the water bottle. Prussia smirks as he passed him a bottle.

"Kesesese! You don't remember?" Prussia questioned not bothering to hide his mischievous look on his face, "You lost a bet and now you are my servant!" he speaks as if he was stating the obvious.

"What…?" England found himself saying, not really sure if he had heard correctly. He held his head, trying to organize his thoughts before registering what Prussia had said.

"For one month, you will listen to me! Isn't that awesome!" Prussia announced quite pleased with himself before laughing his strange laugh, "Now my servant, you shall treat me out to eat! I am hungry!"

Once again England tried to register what he was saying before he finally realized what had happened, "Oi..! You cannot just stay here and demand me to take you out! And what the bloody hell did you mean 'servant' you git!"

"Kesese! I told you, you lost a bet and now you are my servant! You know follow my every order! Geez, I am even speaking English! See? I am an awesome master!"

England frowned as he slowly remembered losing the drinking contest against Prussia last night, and even worst he remembered it was him who had said the loosing stakes not Prussia. "Hey, I remember the bet… do not go add things that are not true! I am not your bloody servant and you are not my master!"

"Fine, whatever I still have the power over you! So you still need to listen to my awesome self anyway!" Prussia pointed out with a winning grin, "I want to eat now! We can even stop to get you something for that nasty hangover!"

"I could just cook for you-"

"After what happened last time? Forget it!" England glared at the Prussian no doubt annoyed, however he sighed and followed him out of the door. "I want something pricy!"

"…arse…"

...

"Okay gimme that!" Prussia orders pointing at the picture in the menu, the waiter looks closely before nodding as he wrote down the order, "And bring me beer!"

"And for you sir…?" The waiter asked the Englishmen who continued to look at the menu.

"Well…" England pause a bit as he continued to look over at the menu quite closely, "I'll order whatever he is having… with tea." He finally ordered not wanting to waste any more of their time. The waiter nods as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Kesese! I'm surprised you are actually listening to me!"

"A bet's a bet…" England sighed, "And I would most likely make you live up to the bet if it was the other way around."

"Most likely…" Prussia agreed as he smirked, "Of course knowing you, you would probably forget about it the very next morning!"

England remained silent not knowing what to respond to the Prussian, all he knows was that his head still hurts and now he is stuck with said Prussian for one whole month! He frowned at the thought of spending a whole month with the insufferable git, "Perhaps it would not even be a month. He has to return home sometime…"

"Aren't you a bit curious of what the awesome me will make you do?" Prussia questioned with mischievous smile on his face as the island nation looked up in confusion.

"What will I be doing?" England asked not really interested in what the Prussian has planned.

"Woo! Way to be a team player!" Prussia cheered with his signature laugh as the waiter came out with their drinks on the tray, immediately Prussia takes the bottle pouring the liquid substance on the glass. "You should be happy that the awesome me has honored the unawesome you into joining my plans of total awesomeness!"

"And pray tell, what exactly is this plan of yours…?" The irritable brit questioned somehow knowing his headache will soon become much worst.

Again, Prussia smiles with a hint of mischief in his eyes "You're hosting the next World Meeting…"

Oh heavens no…

...

**Awesome Plan of Awesomeness Plan One:**

**1. Limey does what limeys usually do in boring ass meetings. (Which I assume drink tea, argue with Francypants or the totally not as awesome as me America)**

**2. Limey distracts West, letting the awesome of all things awesome sneak in meeting**

**3. Limey continues to distract nations with boring ass speeches**

**4. The Awesome Prussia pulls an all awesome prank that Limey can't know about since he is just not awesome enough**

**...**

"First of all, this handwriting of yours is atrocious." England started as he scanned through the list of plans with a frowned, "Secondly, you are banned from the world meetings. And even if I did manage to sneak you in, I won't do it!"

"Yeah, I know you're not awesome enough but ehh why would you passed up an awesome opportunity to work with the awesome me?"

"I am not going to help you pull a prank against the world!" England exasperated, a face Prussia knows all too well, often seeing it from Germany of course.

"Kesese! Already backing out of the bet? That's pretty unawesome of you Limey!" Prussia taunts as he continued to laugh, "And here I thought gentlemen keeps their word!"

"Oi, Kraut! I intend on keeping my word." England interrupted, "However, before that… we need to set some ground rules."

"Oh…? I'm listening." Prussia replies setting down his third glass of beer down on the table, as he looked at England directly in the eyes.

"Rule number one… you have no power and will not interfere over the United Kingdom! This means if I have work, that will be my number one priority and whatever you are planning will have to wait."

"Ja, I already knew that. The United Kingdom just can't handle my awesomeness." Prussia approved with a nod.

"Rule number two… I will not be humiliated in any way, shape, or form or else the bet is off. Which reminds me this bet is between you and me NOT Spain or the bloody Frog. I'd rather die than serve those bloody wankers."

"Reasonable."

"And rule number three… You cannot use me to break in the bloody world meeting!"

"Nein…!" Prussia quickly responded, "No way…! I already agreed that I will not humiliate you so that means you are like what... untouchable! Come on limey…! You gotta at least let ME have some fun!" Prussia declared staring at the Englishmen who just took a drink of his tea.

"It is unprofessional to bring in a clearly unwanted guest to a meeting!"

"Kesesese! Then look what else we got in common!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can beg all you want but you're still going to sneak me and Gilbird in!"

"And what in blazes is a Gilbird?"

"The most awesome bird in the history of all awesome birds!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Stop being an arsch! Come on it will be fun!"

The Englishmen sighed, "Alright, alright…" He reluctantly agrees noticing how Prussia was starting a scene, "If by chance we do get caught… you're taking the blame."

"I'm too awesome to be caught!" Prussia pointed out quickly as if it was law. "I knew there was still some awesomeness left within you!" Prussia announced quite happily raising his glass of beer, "A toast…! To the best month of your life!"

"Don't you mean worst….?" England inquired shaking his head as he lifted the teacup in an attempt to humor the ex-nation. "Anyway what is with you and your unnatural obsession with the word awesome?"

"I won't answer that question since you are clearly unawesome."

...

The next few days were surprisingly normal for England. With the exception of Prussia, who insisted on staying over wanting to spend the hotel money Germany gave him for drinks… As well as the fact that he had been kicked out of various hotels 'for being way too awesome' that he doesn't even know which hotel he is allowed to stay at.

But overall, the Prussian kept his word. Since there would be a World Meeting was to be held in London, the Prussian did not interfere with England's work and kept his demands on hold till the Englishmen found free time to fulfill his request. In the meantime, Prussia found other ways for things to occupy his time like work on his plans, go visit a certain Frenchmen that lives way to close to a certain Englishmen, or just chill at said Englishmen's house with Gilbird. Even with the final preparations taking place and as much as England would have loved to help out with food, the Prussian simply refuses for England to help out claiming 'that did not count as work for the United Kingdom.'

"Kesesese! All you need to do is follow what it says on this paper and I will do the rest!" Prussia explained handing him the familiar piece of paper.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing?" England questioned the albino next to him.

"Read step four." Prussia answered proudly as the Englishmen glared at him.

"You do realize you are quite noticeable." England pointed out as they exited the taxi, entering the building in which the World Meetings was soon to be held, "If one nations even see a glimpse of you, this prank of yours will not happen."

"Ja, one unawesome thing of being super awesome." Prussia agreed with a serious expression on his face before breaking it into a twisted smile, "Give me your clothes!" Prussia orders as he tries to grab hold of England's clothes, managing to successfully take off his brown blazer. "Quit moving...! I'm pretty sure we're the same size!"

"Absolutely not...!" England opposed trying to stop the albino ex-nation from stripping him as he tries to remove his formal shirt, "This goes against rule two you bloody wanker!" England yells out furiously as he successfully managed to retrieve his blazer. A small blush appeared on his face as he straightens himself to look presentable.

"You said so yourself...! That I am too awesome to not be noticed!"

"Don't put bloody words in my mouth you tosser! And I would kindly appreciate it if you NEVER do that again!"

"Kesesese! Aren't you some erotic ambassador or something?"

"How dare you...! I am a gentleman!"

"Whatever you say Limey..." Prussia replies as he looked at the time ignoring the angry Englishmen, "West is probably up there waiting by now." Prussia says as the Englishmen slowly calmed down before he handed him a small USB. "Okay here's the plan...!"

"What happened to step four?" England questions sarcastically, "I thought I was 'unawesome for your stupid plans'?"

"Yeah, well I decided that you are temporarily awesome enough to know just enough to help the awesome me!" Prussia answered as he pulled the Englishmen to the side when he noticed the incoming nations.

"...You overuse the word 'awesome'..." England pointed out with a sigh, "Instead of using me for your stupid plans, try using me to help expand your vocabulary?" England suggested as Prussia looked at him in disbelief before laughing.

"Kesesese I'm way too-"

"Just get on with the bloody plan...!"

"Pfft, you say that I over use 'Awesome' when you, yourself overuse the word 'bloody'."

"That's it...! I'm goi-"

"Okay, okay...!" Prussia says as he takes out the small yellow chick from his pocket, "Since I deemed you awesome enough to learn a bit of step four, that means you are awesome enough to handle steps one to three! While you are up there presenting whatever you are presenting, just connect this USB and stay away from the projector screen."

"...Sounds easy enough, I am only doing those four steps?" England verified as Prussia nodded, "Fine, now if you would excuse me." England says as he tried to open the door only to be blocked by the Prussian. "What now...?"

"Take Gilbird with you!" Prussia orders as he hands the small chick to England as he stared at the bird in confusion, but decided it was best not to say anything, "Just in case the awesomeness fades away you got back up!"

"I am the United Bloody Kingdom! I am pretty much suited to do those four steps!"

"Kesesese! Gilbird, here is going to help me with step four!" Prussia answered, "When you are up there presenting just let him near the keyboards he will know what to do!"

"...And what would that be?"

"Gilbird knows which files to open! Plus he is small enough to not be seen despite how awesome this little guy is! And his job is pretty important!"

England stares at the Prussian in disbelief before asking, "I only need to do those 3 steps plus dropping the bird and the USB to the computer correct...? Afterward I am done."

"Ja."

"...That's all I need to know." England concluded as he finally entered the building, Gilbird conveniently jumping inside his pockets, "Alright 'Gilbird' don't get too comfy, I am only doing this for my sake after all."

_Piyo- Piyo_

...

**A/N: Please do send in some suggestions! That includes ANY TYPES of pranks! Don't forget to R&R please ! And please tell me if there is anything I need to improve in! Please and thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

….

"Good Morning Igirisu-san." Japan greeted the island nation who had taken a seat right next to him, "I was about to go and make some tea, would you like for me to bring you one back?"

"Good morning Japan." England acknowledged as he placed his paperwork on the table, before taking a seat, "That sounds delightful thank you." Japan nods as he stood up, making his way towards the cafeteria.

_Piyo-Piyo_

"Did you hear that…?" Japan paused almost immediately before exiting, turning around only to see England acting quite suspiciously.

"N-No nothing at all." England immediately responded both hands hiding behind his back with a rather nervous smile on his face.

_Piyo-Piyo_

"There it is aga-"

"Would you be a good lad and see if there is a sandwich while you are out?" England asked hoping to distract Japan while cupping the small yellow chick inside his hands. "I'm quite famished and was not able to grab something on the way."

"Hai, of course… please excuse me then Igirisu- san." Japan replied, still looking quite suspicious at the European nation but decided to dismiss it and finally headed out, leaving the island nation to himself.

England sighed in relief as he glared at his hands which revealed Gilbird who just hopped away from his hands to the table, "Just like your master… you are indeed more trouble then you are worth. Now behave yourself." England warned as the door swung opening, revealing the upcoming nations. Immediately grab hold of the chick placing it on his pockets.

_Piyo-Piyo _

"Did you say something Inglaterra?"

_Piyo-Piyo_

"What's wrong with Opium, aru?"

"If you keep this up, you WILL be a bloody bird!" England thought annoyed praying for the bird to shut up, as he received a look of confusion from the nations. "…I didn't have tea this morning…" He found himself making a poor excuse for himself. The nations quickly nodded in acceptance as if that had explained everything that was going wrong with him. "Gits…"

…

"If I was an awesome security room where would I be?" Prussia questioned out loud as he wondered around the building, passing by the cafeteria a big smile entered his face, "Awesome…! I wonder if they have beer." He thought as he entered the cafeteria.

He scanned through the cafeteria looking for something to drink. All he found was bottled non-alcoholic drinks stored in the refrigerator. His smile fell as it turned to annoyance, "Fine I'll just make me an awesome sandwich!" He declared before laughing as he casually went over the counter and proceeded making a sandwich.

"Kesese! An awesome sandwich if I do say so myself!" Prussia says proudly as he places the sandwich on the plate, "Nothing like having a homemade sandwich before scaring the scheiße out of the world!"

"HEYYYY JAPAAN!"

"Good morning Amerika-san."

"You getting coffee tooo?"

Prussia paused as he heard their footsteps come closer to the cafeteria, "I will come back for you my awesome sandwich!" Prussia swore with a dramatic nod as he quickly hid behind the counter of the sandwich parts.

"I am getting tea for Igirisu-san and myself."

"Igasu-who-what-now…?"

"Igirisu…" Japan corrected as he entered the cafeteria, America right behind him. Japan scans the area and walked towards the hot water.

"Whose that?" America questions as he started making his coffee, "A new nation? Cause I don't remember being informed of a new nation!"

"No… there is no new nation…It's England-san…"

"What about England?" Prussia who was listening into their conversation couldn't help but smirk; this is the kid that the Limey raised? Prussia wondered but thought, "That Japan is suuuuure is patient."

"Igirisu-san is England-san…"

America stared blankly at the eastern island nation with a confused look on his face, "So are you saying sun or son? Cause I don't think England has either of those! Hahaha!" America laughs, his laugh as obnoxious as Prussia's. "Get it? Cause it's always raining over here! Hahaa!"

"…Hai…" Japan decided to agree with the western nation, not wanting to explain why he uses honorifics _again_… Once the tea was done, Japan takes out the tray and places the two tea cup on top of it, with the tea pot in the middle, successfully managing to tune out the American.

He leaves the tray temporarily as he walks over to the sandwich counter, noticing an abandon sandwich already made on top of the counter. "Is this what Igirisu-san wanted…?" Japan wonder quietly to himself as he went closer to the sandwich.

"…Verdammt…! You can't just take an awesome man's sandwich! That's totally unawesome!" Prussia cursed dramatically already knowing what the Japanese man is planning, "Don't take it man…! I know it's an awesome sandwich… but it's MY awesome sandwich!"

"Oh you making a sandwich? Good call! I'm starving!" America declared as he rushed towards the counter, "Sweet we get to make our own sandwich!" Before long, America takes out the bread and filled it with various things, so much that it wouldn't even fit into his mouth.

Japan watched as the western superpower create one of the most biggest sandwich he has ever seen, finishing up all of the vegetables and most of the meats on the counter. "Okay ready! Let's go!" America says snapping Japan out of his daze.

"Hai…" Japan agreed taking the much smaller premade sandwich, much to Prussia's displeasure. Prussia watches as he dramatically was torn apart from the sandwich that made its way out of the cafeteria.

"You don't seem like a sandwich type of guy, must be my heroic influence!"

"It's not for me… it's for Igirisu-san."

"Woah really…! Haha Iggy eating during a meeting…Sweet that means he can't yell at me! "

"Iggy…?"

"Dude, you have to admit Igarasue is a horrible nickname! So his new nickname is Iggy!"

Prussia slowly came out of his hiding spot as he looked down in shame, "You shall be missed awesome sandwich… whoever is the unawesome bastard who takes a bite of you, is one lucky unawesome bastard…" Prussia mumbles as he looked over the sandwich counter only to see it wipe completely clean.

"…After all this, that Limey better treat me out!" Prussia declared as he looked at the clock only to realize it was time for the meeting, "…I need to find the security room!"

….

England places the yellow chick nearby the computer as he plugged in the USB onto the computer. The USB files open automatically as England looked at the name files. "Well… I'll leave this up to you." England whispers quietly to the yellow chick. He noticed someone approached him as he quickly minimized the file and grabbing the bird. "What do you want Frog?"

"Ahh Angleterre, have you seen our Prussien friend?" France questioned as England felt the Frenchman hugging him from behind.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" England quickly shouts as he got out of the Frenchmen's embrace "And why would you be asking me of all people that question?" England retorted, very tempted to suffocate him.

"Because mon ami, he's been staying with you, non?"

"You already know that he is banned from coming to the meetings." England pointed out.

"Oui, but that has never stopped him."

"The HERO is here!"

"You're not allowed to eat in here, you git!" England shouted noticing the huge sandwich on America's hand.

"But Iggy…! That's not fair! You sent Japan to get you something to eat!" America pointed out as the Japanese man entered the meeting room, "See…!"

"I didn't…. I mean…" England paused as he remembered the request he had asked Japan earlier, "…What the bloody hell is an 'Iggy'?"

"Your totally awesome heroic nickname!" England flinched hearing the word awesome that actually came out of someone else's mouth.

"I am not NOR will I ever be your bloody sidekick!"

"Haha! Whatever dude, you can't fight fate!"

"AMERICA TAKE YOUR SEAT! ENGLAND START THE MEETING!" A very angry German yelled out from across the room, quickly silencing the nations in the room.

"…Thank you Germany." England recognized as he turned to Japan, "Thank you for the tea and sandwich Japan… Alright, let's start the meeting, is everyone present?" England asked as he places the yellow chick on the computer before grabbing his portfolio taking a few steps away from the projector.

"Now…let us begin."

….

"Kesesese! I finally found it!" Prussia cheered as he entered the security room, he paused noticing the lack of security in the security room, "…Oh yeah…! Nation's meeting is a secret!" Prussia remembered as he took a seat, turning on all the security cameras. "Bingo…!" He cheered as he managed to activate the camera in the meeting room. He smiles mischievously, "Everything is going to plan. Now just have to wait until everyone's guard is down..."

…

**A/N: Thank you for the review and the alerts it meant a lot to me! And I apologize with the lack of detail . and if they seem out of character, I admit this was rushed! But after the next chapter I will try much harder to write! Feel free to send in some suggestions I already received one and I am in love with that idea! Don't forget to review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: So, what I wrote originally was something I really wasn't proud off… So the prank that I originally thought off was totally horrible xD and I am really not proud of this chapters…. But nonetheless I do hope you enjoy ^^! Any ideas and suggestion is really appreciated!**

...

England was nervous.

His presentation continued with no interruptions from the ex-Prussian nation. Of course he was quite thrilled that he managed to finish up his presentation with only some interruptions, but he couldn't help but be a little…disappointed…? He takes a small glance at the yellow chick that appeared to look at him back. "Perhaps that wanker got caught or forgot." He thought to himself but shook his head, "No, he's been working on that bloody plan of his since day one… he is a strategist, this is probably just part of his idiotic plan."

England shook his head as he continued to walk around the table still keeping a distant from the projector, luckily no one bothered questioning him… they still believed his tea excused… "Alright… Is there anything else you would like to go over?"

"I do…! I do…!" The American called out frantically waving his hand around trying to get his attention.

"Anyone that isn't America…?" England asked as he looked around, "Anyone at all…?" He insisted desperately hoping someone else would like to say something he sighed as he reluctantly called out, "America…"

"Woohoo!" The American cheered happily as he stood up taking with him his suitcase as he rushed towards the front, "Alright…! So…!"

England learned how to tune out America in meetings, of course it was consider unprofessional and rude but there are times when the American is just too much. In fact, the island nation was even willing to bet that everyone in the room, at one point in their life had tuned off the American. Of course as much as he would have loved to bet that… he was currently suffering from a bet he had drunkenly lost.

"Yo Iggy, ya gonna take a seat?" The American asked as England quickly snapped back to reality noticing the looks he was receiving.

"Don't call me that…! And it's 'Are you going to' not 'ya gonna'…!" England corrected quite annoyed as he walked towards the computer retrieving the folder, he paused unsure if he should retrieve the USB and the yellow chick.

_Piyo-Piyo_

_Piyo-Pyo_

The yellow bird chirped loudly as everyone turned their heads towards the computer and the frozen England.

_Piyo-Piyo_

"Ve~? Is that Gilbird~?" Italy questioned recognizing the chirping as Germany narrowed his eyes searching for any signs of his brother.

_Piyo-Piyo_

"Shut it you bloody bird!" England whispers loudly trying to get the yellow chick to stop chirping.

BAM

The door burst opened as the familiar Prussian busted inside, surprising a couple of nations. Immediately Germany recognized his brother, "Bruder, what are you doing here?"

"Kesese chill out West! Let me get something and I will leave." The Prussian answered as he scanned the room his eyes glowing with excitement as he spotted the uneaten sandwich that he had made a few hours ago. He quickly reaches for it before grabbing the USB, Gilbird and the unsuspecting England. "See ya at home West!"

"Let me go you bloody tosser!"

"Kesese!" Prussia's laughter was heard in response as he dragged the unwilling brit out of the meeting room.

"…Ve~? What just happened?" Italy asked the question the majority of the nations had been thinking.

"Ohonhon~, has our Prussien become sexually frustrated?" The Frenchmen laughed with a familiar grin on his face, "Ahh… that sounds so good right now." That statement from France immediately spread like wildfire throughout the nations.

"Like totaaalllly? Someone quick! Like check Prussia's blog!"

"Hai…!"

"There is no way I could have missed this! The one time I didn't bring my frying pan…"

"Everyone shut up!" Germany yelled out quickly silencing the nations, "I do not know why my bruder has decided to kidnap the host of this meeting. But regardless we shall finish what we started!"

"Woah, woah! Iggy got kidnapped? Sounds like a HERO'S job!"

"Just continue on with the presentation America!"

"But it's a HERO'S job to save people!"

"Tch, who cares what that albino bastard is doing with the tea bastard!"

"Is doing is correct, ohonhonhon!"

"Ai-yah…! You western countries are so immature!"

"Kolkolkol~"

"Everyone shut up or I'll shoot you!" Switzerland threatened as everyone quickly stopped talking afraid they will face the end of Switzerland's gun.

…

"Release me this instant!" The angry Englishmen demanded as he released himself from Prussia's grip, "Now what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Kesese, chill Limey! The plan just got backfired" Prussia answered casually, "That's why Gilbird kept making noise! Gave you the wrong USB thing kesese!"

"And you felt the need to take me with you?"

"That's correct! Anyway, while I was in the security room listening in your boring ass speech… which by the way… was waay too boring. I mean I knew you were an overachiever and all that, but that was above and beyond boring…! Luckily, I thought of this awesome idea that even you will bask in its all awesomeness!"

"And this couldn't have wait till later?"

"Nope…!" The Prussian answered, "Saay, your magic is real right?" He asked the fuming Englishmen who quickly composed himself, no doubt suddenly interested in what the Prussian was going to say.

"Of course it's real!"

"So you can like do all the things in Harry Potter? Curses, potions, and all that good stuff right?"

"…I supposed I could…although I don't think curses count as 'good stuff'…"

"Sweet…! Make me an awesome potion that changes gender!" Prussia ordered earning a raised eyebrow from the gentlemen. "Don't look at me like that! It's not for me!"

"…And why would you want a potion that changes gender…?" England questioned, crossing his arms.

"Kesese…! Thought you would never ask!" Prussia replied excitedly as he clasp both of his hands together, "Imagine if the whole world became like a sissy school girl! That would be like the most awesomeness thing ever!"

"I am quite concern of your mental wellbeing." England said with a sigh, patting the Prussian's head "And regarding the potion it's not permanent. So whoever is the nation you fancy, not even a potion can help you."

"Kesesese! You seriously think that I want to be tied down?" Prussia questioned amused, "No one is awesome enough to go out with me! And no, that's not what I want the potion for! I just want to see how the nations look like as a girl! Although, can you imagine West as a girl!" The Prussian erupted with laughter at the thought of his younger brother as a female.

Both males paused at the thought of Germany as a female before quickly dismissing it, "Not a pretty picture… But that would be like super hilarious!" Prussia pointed out, "Come on Limey, not like I'll make you drink it!"

"There is still a meeting going on! Plus I am the host!"

"Kesese, you're not missing much! Sooner we get the potion the sooner we can get on with our awesome lives! And by we, I mean the awesome me!"

England sighed reluctantly not bothering to argue with the Prussian any longer, "Fine whatever hurry up let's go." He mumbled walking out of the building with the excited Prussian following him.

…

He hated being bored.

Ever since they came home from the meeting, England went straight to his creepy room after telling Prussia not to make a mess. All Prussia did was sit down in the living room changing the channels and eat his awesome sandwich that didn't even last five minutes.

_Piyo-Piyo_

"Yeah, I should update my blog… I got some awesome pictures of everyone during the meeting kesese!" Prussia said to the chick as he went upstairs to find his laptop. He quickly turns the laptop on as he quickly surf the internet and found his way to his blog.

He quickly uploads the pictures of nearly everyone he took. As he looked through them he smiles quite pleased with the results. He posted pictures one of Italy looking cute as always, Russia being…Russia, a picture of an annoyed Germany that you could literally see his vein, Austria holding a tissue over his nose, Switzerland polishing his gun, Belarus casually glaring at Lithuania, Spain cooing over Romano, France winking flirtatiously at anyone who made eye contact with him, and of course he had a couple of pictures of England. "Bleh, I could always photoshop it~" Prussia thought as he finally finished uploading all of the pictures.

Almost immediately did he start getting numerous comments…

France: Mon Dieu! I didn't think I would hear from you so soon! How's Angeleterre? And great job taking a picture of my natural beauty!

Prussia: The Limey just up in his room doing what limey's usually do, I assume. And kesese! West doesn't even know where I am so I am safe! PS: I know I am just that awesome!

France: I'm surprised you didn't ask tips from big brother!

Austria: …And when did you have time to take these pictures…?

Italy: My fratello is red~!

Prussia: Francypants: Ehh you know what a stick in the ass the limey can be. Four Eyes- Kesese my natural god given talent of course! Italy- Isn't he always XD?

Hungary: Prussia, you simply must join Japan and I for lunch! It's okay if you bring England, we would rather have him come too!

Prussia: Kesese suuure when, where, whose paying? And ja, I'll take the Limey if you guys want.

Germany: What the heck is this? Take those pictures off right now! And what part of banned from meetings didn't you understand?

Prussia: Well obviously its pictures and no can do West kesesese! And you can't keep awesomeness away, doesn't work that way!

Prussia smiled with that comment as he posted it, he already imagine the facial expression from his younger brother's face. The way the comments were filling in, shows the meeting either got canceled cause of England's absent, declared lunch break, or Germany got fed up and rescheduled the whole meeting.

BOOM

The whole house shook as Prussia quickly stood up rushing towards the source only to see a thick smoke coming out of England's basement. "Kesese, yo Limey you alright there?" The Prussian questioned as he walked towards the basement as the Englishmen came out of the basement covering his nose as he coughed violently. "Mein gott, what is that?" He questioned as the smoke slowly cleared out.

"N-Nothing…" England replied still coughing, his face turned in order to avoid coughing on the Prussian.

"Is my potion done?"

"Well… a potion is done…" England answered as he finally stopped coughing, finally able to breathe as he entered the basement before resurfacing back up with a tube on his hand. "Here you go… now if you would excuse me I need to see what I have missed from the meeting." England said excusing himself leaving the vile with the excited Prussian.

"Kesese! Awesome, thanks a bunch!" Prussia shouted with a big grin on his face, "I'll go test this out now, see ya!" He announced as he rushed out of the house, beating England to the stairs.

"Only pour in two drops in their drink!"

"KAAAAAY!"

…

**Awesome Plan of Awesomeness Plan Two (Technically one cause the other was a fail):**

** conjure up a gender switching potion CHECK**

**2. give potion on first nation I see**

**3. get yelled at by said nation (cause we all know they got some stick up their arsch)**

**4. Laugh**

**5. leave them be (While still being Awesome)**

…

Prussia wondered around the hotel that he knew that some nations were staying. As he entered the lobby he immediately recognized Austria sitting across from Switzerland and Liechtenstein. He was half tempted to go over there and get them to drink the potion. While he can handle Hungary and her frying pan, he doesn't think he will survive against Switzerland… not that he will ever admit that of course! "They aren't awesome enough for this potion anyway." Prussia concluded as he kept on walking looking to find a potential nation to give the potion too.

"Puroshia-san…!"

The ex-nation stopped hearing his name being called as he turned and noticed Japan walking up to him. "Kesesese, what's up?"

"Hangarii-san told me that we are having lunch together and I would like to know, when is a good time for you and Igirisu-san?" The Japanese man asked.

"Uhh, you should ask the limey yourself." Prussia answered with a shrug, "I think he's still a bit peeved off cause I took him from the meeting. Although, he probably enjoyed ditching since he wouldn't leave his basement once we got to his house!"

Had Prussia been paying attention to Japan, he would have seen Japan tense up and blush slightly at that comment, "Eto… I see… Excuse me while I fine Hangarii- san." Japan said still tense and somewhat awkward as he excused himself from the Prussia who frowned.

"…That would have been a perfect revenge for him taking my sandwich." Prussia thought to himself with a frown as he stared at the potion. "Too late now I guess…" He mumbled displeased as he continued walking around the main lobby. His eyes glowing in excitement, as he notices Germany and Italy entering the hotel and making their way to the elevator. "West…!" Prussia called out as he quickly rushed towards the two, "Hold the elevator!"

"Look Germany, its Prussia…!" Italy notices as he waved, "Hi Prussia!"

"Hey Ita, West." Prussia replied back as he entered the elevator, "So where are you two headed?"

"Big Brother France invited us to go drinking in his room! We are just going to change clothes!" Italy answered.

Prussia grinned as he turned to Germany, "Oh so that's why you gave me money to rent my own room! You two are rooming together!"

"I-It's not like that bruder!" Germany tried to deny.

"Ve~? But it's true!" Italy pointed out as Prussia exploded with laughter while Germany felt like hitting his head on the on the wall.

"So is everyone going to be there?" Prussia asked slowly calming down.

"I think so…! He told us to invite all the nations we see." Italy answered as Prussia grinned in excitement.

"Bruder what are you planning…?" Germany asked suspiciously.

"Nichts..!" Prussia quickly answered as the elevator stopped, "Oh look this is your floor right? Well then see ya!" Prussia said as he pushed the two out of the elevator and quickly pressed the close button.

"Kesese, I knew there was a reason why Francypants and I are awesomely friends!" Prussia thought pleased as he took out his cellphone receiving the text invitation from France.

…

To: Prussia, Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, China, Japan, America

From: France

Since Angleterre, got held up during the meeting… ;) ~ I decided that for an entertainment we should all go to Big Brother's room and drink! Feel free to invite anyone!

….

To: France

From: Prussia

AWESOME! I have this drink that I can't wait for you guys to try it! XD

To: Prussia

From: France

Ohohonhon~ I can't wait

…

To: England

From: Prussia

Get ur arsch over at France's room ASAP! Meaning, this is an order!

…

To: Prussia

From: England

Are you bloody hell insane! Why would I want to go to the bloody Frog's room! And remember rule 2…!

To: England

From: Prussia

Kesesese! Chill out Limey! There's gonna be other countries going like Japan and America! You like those two so that is nooo problem! It's an order to go to the damn room! And I dont think ur gonna be embarrassed unless u drunk! Then that means u embarrassed urself xD (Plus arent you dying to see what will happen when they drink the potion?)

….

To: Prussia

From: England

Japan I admit is much tolerable however I do not like that bloody yank! And once again your spelling is just horrible! But fine, I am rather curious about the potion so I will be going… NOT because you ordered me too.

…

To: England

From: Prussia

Keep telling yourself that limey

…

**Awesome Plan of Awesomeness Plan Two (Technically one cause the other was a fail):**

** conjure up a gender switching potion CHECK**

**2. give potion on first nation I see**

**3. get yelled at by said nation (cause we all know they got some stick up their arsch)**

**4. Laugh**

**5. leave them be (While still being Awesome)**

**BIG X ON 2-5**

**2. Go to francypants sleepover**

**3. Give potion to drinking nations**

**4. LAUGH AND ENJOY the sleepover **

…

**A/n: And I shall end it here xD! Thank you so much for the review and the alerts they really make me happy! It's good to know what I write isn't horrible ^^ Once again feel free to send suggestions! Please review ;D**

**Will England's potion work? Or will it backfire? **

**Translation: (Special thanks to Google Translate)**

**Prussien- Prussian **

**Mon Dieu!- My God!**

**Angeleterre- England**

**Fratello- Brother**

**Ja- Yes**

**Mein got- My God**

**Puroshia- Prussia**

**Hangarii- Hungary**

**Eto- Err**

**Nichts- Nothing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: Another chapter I am simply not proud off Dx and sorry for the late update… I tried making food (scrambled eggs) for myself and gave myself food poisoning… T.T**

…

"So… just mix the potion and the beer right?" Prussia questioned as they stood in the elevator waiting for it to stop on the destined floor. He held the case of beer in one hand and using his free hand to take out his phone.

"Yes, but only give them half cup." England answered his arms crossed as he leaned casually on the wall of the elevator, being mindful of the vile of potion he held. "Anyway, why are you trying so hard to prank the world?" England asked the Prussian who was just playing with his cellphone, "You're not doing this for attention are you?"

"Kesese, calm down we're all friends here." Prussia said attempting to excuse the conversation, keeping most of his attention on his phone, not really paying attention to what England was saying.

"No, I'm not your friend. France and Spain is your friends." England paused in realization as he glared at him, "And speaking of friends… why aren't you doing this with them?"

"Aww that hurts, and here I thought we were drinking buddies…!" Prussia said with a fake hurt expression before smirking, "I am not letting this bet go to waste, therefore your stuck listening to me for the remainder of the month!" Prussia pointed out with a smirk, "You should be hon-"

"-honored to be working with someone as awesome as you. Yes, yes I get it!" England finished sarcastically.

"Glad you think so too!" The Prussian laughed amused, no doubt having fun irritating the Englishmen. England silently cursed himself knowing he had unintentionally boasted the Prussian's ego. He looks over at England before smirking noticing a certain yellow chick on his shoulders. "Would you look at that, Gilbird actually likes you."

"I don't see why…"England mumbled as he patted the chick gently, "Where did you get him anyway?"

"Kesese, funny story… Apparently that little guy has been following me for a while now. I didn't notice him until Ita pointed him out!" Prussia answered no doubt amused as he remembered the memory, "So I took him in and named him Gilbird!"

"Fascinating…" England once again said sarcastically as the elevator finally opened up in the destined floor. He exits the elevator then follows Prussia towards the Frenchmen's room…

"Kesese, ready to see some chicks?" Prussia questioned excitedly as they stood in front of France's hotel room.

"No, I am not… I'm ready to see everyone who drinks that potion beat the living day lights out of you though." England answered back.

"Kesese, that won't happen because I am god damn awesome! And Limey, if that does happen I am taking you down with me." Prussia pointed out before knocking obnoxiously at the door, "Open up Franceypants! The awesome me has arrived!"

The door opens as the Frenchmen greeted his guest, "Bonjour mon amis!" He greeted the two before smirking, "Ahh Angleterre, you came! Although I was pretty sure I did not send you an invite." France added as he took a step to the sides, allowing the two to enter the room.

Before the Englishmen could reply no doubt ready to start a fight with France, Prussia grabbed the vile from England's hands "Kesese, carry the beer!" He ordered taking the case from the floor and roughly placing it on his stomach, Prussia's hands appeared on both of England's shoulders as he pushed him towards the others. France watched in amusement as he watched the irritated England mumbled a few curse words but nonetheless followed through.

Prussia grinned deviously as he noticed that Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, China, Japan, and America were already there. "I brought beer!" Prussia cheered showing them the pack with a big grin on his face.

"Pass me one!" Germany quickly said, his hand massaging his head no doubt suffering from a headache. He stood up walking towards his older brother however he stopped when Prussia quickly held his hand up.

"Kesese! Not yet!" Prussia said as he looked at the vile on his hand, "Its better cold!" He said as he took the pack to the refrigerator quickly hiding behind the counter. One by one he poured the potion unable to control his excitement.

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy!"

"Would you stop poking me? What do you want America?" England questioned the younger nation who just continued to poke and chant his horrid new nickname.

"We should have a movie night!" America suggested excitedly as he rushed towards the television scrolling down to find a good movie. "Or…! We should have a game night! Did you bring any games Japan?"

"I'm sorry I did not." Japan answered earning a pout from America.

"This is lame! Frenchie what are we even doing here?" America questioned still mindlessly scrolling down the list of movies.

"Aww I wanted to watch that one…" A Russian voice said as America passed the movie he wanted to see. Everyone froze as they noticed Russia who came out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here!"

"Kolkolkol, I followed comrade England." Russia answered casually as he walked around the hotel room, "This is a very warm room, da?"

"Oi, why were you following me in the first place!" England demanded quite confused.

"I brought vodka, would you like some?" Russia offered dismissing the demand as he poured a glass and handing it to the Englishmen who slowly accepted it.

"Answer my question!"

"Kolkolkol…"

"Ai-yah… your laugh scares me…"

"Stop laughing bastard!" Romano ordered as Russia turned to face him, his intimidating aura surrounding the Russian man as Romano quickly said, "I didn't say anything! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! "

"Ve~! Don't pick on my fratello!" Italy quickly came to his brother aid, but was just as scared to face Russia as he held up his white flag, "No, no don't pick on me either! Germany~!"

"Espagne, would you like some wine?" France offered as he turned away from the group near the television. Spain looked up before nodding handing France a glass as he poured it, "La Prusse mon ami, you are strangely quiet non?"

"Mi amigo, what are you doing?" Spain questioned as they watched Prussia open each bottle of beer and pouring them all into a pitcher. They stared blankly as they noticed that Prussia wasn't even drinking them.

"I am being an awesome guest by serving drinks!" Prussia answered back still engrossed with the task in front of him. "How many of us are in here?"

"I don't know probably ten?" Spain answered taking a guess as he surveyed the room.

"Keses awesome…!" Prussia cheered as he stared at the pitcher before turning to where England was who was currently having a conversation with Japan and America. "England, get your arsch over here!" He called out before turning to his two friends, "And you two can you grab ten glasses for me?"

"Oui"

"Si!"

The two walks towards the counter passing England on the way. France smirked at the sight and England in turn glared in response. England walked towards Prussia, "What do you want?"

"Kesese, already drinking?" Prussia questioned amused noticing the glass on England's hand, "Anyway help me serve this!" He said as he poured the whole vile of potion on the pitcher. The color of beer glowed slightly before turning back to its normal color.

"Isn't it suspicious that you would serve the beer instead of drinking it?" England questioned as he took the pitcher and placed it properly on a tray.

"Kesese details, details!" Prussia excused as he noticed France and Spain returning with the glasses, "There they are!"

"Ohonhon, couldn't keep away from the alcohol Angleterre?" France teased.

"Oh shut up you cheese eating monkey." England retorted as he took the glass and placed them on the tray. He takes a drink of Vodka that Russia has given him previously before pouring the drink Prussia spiked on the new glass.

"Don't touch it yet…" England said before excusing himself noticing they were a glass short. France smirk as he casually switched the vodka glass with the glass Prussia had spiked.

"So Prusse, what is the deal with you and Angleterre?" France questioned as he leaned on the counter watching at the Prussia continued to pour the drink.

"Kesese, the limey lost a bet to me remember?" Prussia answered back proudly, "So now he has to listen to me!"

"Mon dieu, why wasn't I part of that bet?" France wondered out loud with a grin on his face, "To have Angleterre as my servant… How scandalous…!"

"Kesese, because you were too busy hitting on the bartender and the waitresses to actually join us." Prussia answered and then turned over to Spain, "And I was too drunk to remember what you were doing."

Prussia turned to face Spain but frowned noticing that his Spaniard friend was no longer with them but with Romano. He smirked as he notices England returning back with another glass in his hand. Prussia eagerly takes the tray with the beer, "Okay everyone… listen up!" He called out as he passed everyone a glass of his beer, "Let's make a toast!"

England shook his head slightly before taking the glass he had left on the counter. He takes a drink from the glass quickly noticing the different taste. "Bloody hell…" He muttered in realization as he quickly rushed up to Prussia who managed to give everyone a glass.

"Uh… don't we have coke or something? " America questioned as he looked at the strange drink on his hand, "I mean I can't even drink in my own country so I shouldn't be drinking right?"

"There is nothing wrong with a sip! Anyway a toast…!" Prussia said raising his glass with a big grin on his face, "Well I don't have anything but… just drink it anyway!" He said as he drank the glass finishing it immediately as he smiled when he realized the others did the same. "How ya guys feeling?"

"Prussia…!" England called out his hand taking the Prussian's shoulder, "Did you switch my drink?"

"Yeah, yeah Rule 2 I get it!" Prussia replied his attention on the guest who just resumed what they were doing.

"Did. You. Switch. The. Bloody. Drink." England repeated slowly and irritably finally earning the Prussia's attention when he took out the spike drink and forcefully made the Prussian drink it.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" France and Spain quickly cheered noticing the choking Prussia.

"What the hell?" Prussia questioned as he coughed out the drink, wiping his mouth with his sleeves, "I didn't switch your damn drink!"

"If you didn't… who the fuck did?" England demanded furiously before a cloud of smoke appeared before him. Everyone's eyes widen as they quickly noticed the cloud vanished leaving behind a Scottish fold cat in its place.

"…Who let the cat in?" America questioned breaking the silence. His response however was having everyone…one by one disappear in a cloud of smoke leaving behind a cat in their place.

"MEOOOW!"

"Ve~oww!"

"BRUD-EOW"

"What the…" Prussia questioned as he watched his friends transformed into a cat. His smiled grinned widely as he laughed proudly, "Kesese…! Looks like you screwed up Englaand~!" He teased as he looked at the Scottish at who glared dangerously at him, "You even kept your eyebrows!"

Suddenly, Prussia felt his body go numb before disappearing into the cloud of smoke. In his place was a cat as well that held the ribbon of his former flag. "Kesese, what the fuck?" He questioned confused as he noticed the dangerous looks around him.

"Bruder…" The cat that was assumed to be Germany called out, "What did you do?"

"Ve~oww~!" The Italy cat meowed as he started rolling around the floor nearby Germany.

"Meow, meow, meow!" The American cat laughed in amusement as he looked over at how ridicules everyone was being, "This is awesome!"

"Even as félin, I still maintain my natural born beauty!" The France cat said proudly as he happily nuzzled with his fur. "And you maintained your ugly eyebrows!"

The England cat hissed in response, "Come here and I'll show you ugly!" The England cat yelled out as he started chasing the France cat around the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" Romano questioned noticing the Spain cat squealing in joy, "Oi tomato bastard, stay the hell away from me!"

"Romannoooo your sooo cuuuute!"

"I don't like this at all…"The Russian cat said out loud, his purple aura quickly surrounding the room as he looked at Prussia, "You will change me back, da?"

"So this is how it feels like to be a cat…" Japan mumbled to himself as he moved his tail around.

"So cuuuute!" The Chinese cat squealed in a similar manner as Spain, quickly tackling the closest cat to him, which was Japan.

"Personal space please!" The Japanese cat begged.

The Prussian cat and the American cat both continued to laugh at their friend's reactions. "Everyone shut up!" The German cat yelled out immediately silencing the room, "Now everyone gather around and bruder you will explain to us what is going on here!"

The cats slowly walked back, forming a circle as they listened to the Prussian's explanation. "Kesese, don't worry you should be back to normal…. Eventually!"

"And how long will that be?" Germany questioned as the Prussian cat shrugged.

"The potion will only last for few hours…" England answered back now glaring at Prussia, "However, if anyone's to be blamed it goes to that drinking idiot."

"Hey…! You can't just rat me out! That's just so unawesome!" Prussia whined, "Plus I wouldn't even be a cat if YOU didn't make me drink out of the cup!"

"I wouldn't even be a cat if you haven't switched my drinks!" England retorted back.

"I didn't switch the drinks! So you still have to listen to me!"

"If you didn't who the hell changed my drinks?

"Ohonhon, guilty~."

"I'm going to bloody murder you!"

….

The first hour was remained chaotic as expected. No one warmed up to the idea they were a cat at first. However surprisingly they still acted the way they did as human. England trying to kill France, Italy trying to find some way to make pasta, Germany keeping an eye out for Italy, Japan trying to keep his personal space by staying away from America and China, Russia just silently watching everyone with an innocent expression, and Prussia enjoying every minute of this by drinking the leftover beer.

"You do realize if you keep drinking that, you will remain a cat for much longer." England pointed out as he finally stopped chasing after the French cat.

"But it's just so awesome!" Prussia complained unable to control himself as he licked the pitcher, "Oh and this is an order… if you go home, you're taking me with you!"

"Wanker…"

The second hour managed to calm everyone down. Spain was no longer cooing over Romano and was happily chatting with France and Prussia, Italy had somehow made pasta and was eating them alongside America, England and Japan were just exchanging formalities, and Germany, China, and Russia was just having a rather conversation…

"Stop looking at me like that, aru…."

"…Kolkolkol."

"Please stop laughing…"

By the third hour France, Spain, and Prussia managed to bring down the wine from the shelves and now was happily drinking with Russia, England and Germany, China and Japan ended up ordering some movies and was watching them with America, Italy and Romano sat on the catch, both tired out and was already sleeping.

"Dude, I heard this movie was pretty kickass!"

"Of course, it was filmed in my country." China said proudly.

"Eto… I thought it was Hong-Kong…"

"Hong-Kong was returned to me, isn't that right Opium?" China asked from the other side of the room. "Although he has western in him, it is nothing that I cannot fix!"

"Oi…! There is nothing wrong with him!" England answered back furiously as he took one big drink from the glass. "If anything my 'western' upbringing brought him to be the man he is today!"

And finally by the time it was sixth hour, nearly everyone passed out with the exception of Prussia. He laughed his cat laughed as he tried to take pictures with his phone of everyone passed out. "Kesese, this will be so awesome." He thought as he eventually passed out nearby Germany.

…

**A/n: Again thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts :D! Anyway I do apologize for this chapter T.T… Anyway I am feeling slightly better now so I hope the next one will be much better! Any suggestions please tell me !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me very happy! Anyway I felt bad for leaving so many details out so I'm just going to add a little extra from the previous chapter…**

….

First Hour:

"Ve, ve but Germany I want pasta!" The Italian cat whined displeased that he was not able to make pasta as a cat.

"It is dangerous Italy… you might catch yourself on fire." Germany tried to reason with the Italian who continued to sulk. Germany looked around his surroundings realizing that they may remain a cat for much longer than a few hours.

"Not my beautiful hair!" The French cat begged as he continued to run away from the angry English cat that was more than ready to scratch the living daylights out of France, "I wouldn't expect you to know anything of beautiful hair of course!"

"You're just digging your grave even further Frog!" England yelled out still on the chase, "When I get to you I will bloody shave you dry!" The two cats continued to run around passing by Japan who was stuck with the cuddly Chinese cat and the laughing American.

"Please, this is so close." Japan begged trying to escape China's grasp, "How are you even able to hug me like this? Kitty shouldn't be able to do this…" Japan tried to reason.

"Silly Japan, I am not a kitty I am China." China answered refusing to let Japan escape. After all, when will he ever get to hug Japan? Soft…furry…Japan…

"Amerika-san please…"

The American cat looked at Japan before laughing as he walked towards them, "Is someone in need of a HERO?" He asked dramatically before receiving a hiss from China. "Woah, chill China dude!" America said as he looked around, "There are other cute cats here leave my gaming buddy alone!"

"No…! I want Japan! If you want to be a hero go save France from England!" China said as America looked around to see England finally captured France and was scratching France the best he could while France screamed bloody murder. England turned to America giving him the look, 'Interfere and this will be you'.

Of course America could easily over power the island nation-cat thing, but decided not to interfere, "Oh look Italy is making food!" America announced as he quickly rushes towards the kitchen only to see a big pot. "Yo dude, whatcha doing?"

"America…! I'm making pasta!" Italy answered back cheerfully from the counter as he tried to pour water to the pot.

"But you're a cat." America pointed out.

"Ja, Italy it's impossible for you to make pasta as a cat…" Germany said once again being the voice of reason. However Italy just refuse to listen, very determine to make pasta….and being a cat will not stop him!

"Ve~, just watch Germany!" Italy said much determined as he continued to pour the water on the pot using a cup and his mouth to carry the cup.

"Ya know I'm all for doing the impossible but… duuuude, you might end up cooking yourself." America said as Germany looked at the American cat strangely.

"Excuse me for a second…" Germany said as he walked his way towards the French and English cat, temporarily leaving the two in the kitchen.

"And I don't think I ever ate cat before… although if they taste anything like hot dog I wouldn't mind…" America said out loud with a big smile on his face, as he jumps up on the counter.

"England, can I talk to you for a second?" Germany asked stopping England from doing any more damage to the French cat.

"Germany you save me!" France cheered as he quickly nuzzled the German cat but stopped when Germany gave him a glare, "I'll go see what Spain is up too…" France quickly said sending a final hiss to England, thus rushing towards Romano and Spain.

"What is it Germany?" England questioned.

"About the potion…" Germany stated as Prussia ears perked up and quickly rushed towards him.

"Hey Englaaand I was thinking about something to add to YOUR rules!" Prussia said quickly trying to drag the English cat away from his brother. Of course being a cat that basically meant biting England and dragging him with his mouth…

"Bruder, please I am talking to England." Germany said.

"I need to talk to him about something important!" Prussia answered back

"Let me go you bloody tosser!" England ordered releasing himself from the Prussian then faced the German cat, "What was it Germany?"

"I am quite worried about the potion." Germany stated as Prussia quickly hissed at England, "Bruder, why don't you join France and Spain?"

"The awesome me needs to talk to the limey first!" Prussia answered back as England sighed shaking his head.

"Do not worry the potion is not dangerous. Depending on how much you drank from the beer will determine how long you stay as a cat." England answered back.

"Oh I see… does it perhaps affect the person in some way?"

"No, it's just a simple morphing spell." England replied back, "May I ask why you are interested?"

"Well…" Germany paused as he shook his head, "America is being the voice of reason to Italy and I got worried…" Both Prussia and England stared at him in disbelief as Prussia busted out laughing.

"Kesesese that's a good one West!"

"Ja, it's true!"

"So you left America with Italy and a burning stove…?" England questioned slowly as Germany's eyes widen in realization. "And you think America has become the voice of reason…?"

"Keses that's got to be one of the stupidest things you've ever did!" Prussia laughed loudly, "Everyone knows not to leave America and England in the kitchen!"

"Hey…! What is that supposed to mean!"

Germany no longer listened as he rushed back to the kitchen followed by the curious Prussia and England. When they returned they saw America turning on the stove while Italy tried to place the pasta in the pot. "Italy…!"

"Ja, America is the voice of reason..." Prussia teased as he watches Germany quickly jump on the counter helping Italy put the pasta in the pot, trying to prevent Italy from accidentally cook himself…

"Hey America, what are you doing?" England questioned casually as he watched the American cat play with the stove's fire.

"The hotter the fire is the faster it will cook right?" America questioned back as he continued to turn on all of the fire.

"Nein…!" Germany yelled turning off the fire America had started, "You stay away from the kitchen!" He ordered as he turned to England, "You keep him away from the kitchen!"

"Woah, woah hey you're not awesome enough to order my servant around like that!"

"I am not your bloody servant!"

"Aww, but I want something to eat!" America whined with a pout, "It will take forever since we're cats!"

"Oh…! I have an idea!" Italy said as he quickly rushes down from the counter and towards the television where nearly all the cats were, "Ve, ve, let's all make pasta!" He said out loud earning looks from all of the cats.

Prussia laughed as the cats slowly decided to join them in their quest to make pasta. He shakes his head as he remembered what he had to tell England, "Rule number one… you don't tell people what I am up too!"

"Ehh…?" England questioned confused.

"That's my ground rules for you. You don't tell anyone what I am up too!" Prussia repeated as he smirks as he joined the others, "And this is an order go watch America!"

…

So apparently cats CAN make pasta if they work together. A lesson that everyone in the room had learned… of course these cats had not only human intelligence but nation intelligence as well. While most of the nations worked to make the pasta, they decided to take America and England as taste tester to prevent them from helping in the kitchen.

"Well America, England what do you think?" Italy asked as America took a bite out of the very messy pasta.

"…This is rather messy and most undignified." England said refusing to eat like America with no plate or utensils.

"Dude, you're a cat no one cares!" America replied back, "This is awesome…!"

"AWESOME!" The Prussian cat emphasized proudly as England made a face of disgust before taking a bite of pasta.

Of course it didn't taste as good as the pasta Italy could have made as human, and perhaps only China, France, Romano, and Italy may have noticed that. However, since the two tasteless superpowers clearly had…no taste… it was simply amazing.

"Hurray! Everyone dig in!" Italy cheered as they all tried to separate the pasta separately on their own. By the end of the first hour, the table was filled with tomato sauce and nearly every cat had tomato in their fur.

…

Second Hour:

"You up for an eating contest?" America asked noticing that everyone was done and that there were still leftovers.

"Yeah…!" Italy agreed as the two competed on who can eat the most pasta.

From the other side of the room Japan and England remained distant from nearly everyone else. "Oh Japan, what are you doing?" England questioned noticing how quiet Japan was when he moved.

"I am hiding from China-san." Japan answered quietly, "And what are you doing Igirisu-san?" He asked in courtesy, noticing England by himself.

"I ate more than I am used too." England answered back, "I am just resting and avoiding the American idiot and the Prussian git."

Japan quickly froze as he immediately took interest in staying still for a while before remembering, "Ah, Igirisu-san I just remembered." He said earning the full attention from England, "Puroisen-san said that you will be joining Hangarii-san and me tomorrow… I was wondering if you would be free for lunch."

"Lunch…?" England questioned confused, "Umm I do not remember hearing about that… but yes, I am free and I would love to join you and Hungary."

"Excellent…!" Japan said pleased, "I shall inform you where tomorrow morning."

"Yes of course…" England paused, "That is if we are still cats of course… How much did you drink Japan?"

"Only a few sips, and yourself?"

"Yes, only a few sips… However, it seems we might have a problem." England said in realization, "I have forced Prussia to finish the glass I had… and not to mention that he also drank the left over beer on the pitcher when we ate dinner…"

"I see…" Japan mumbled as he thought about the circumstance, "How long do you think he will remain a cat then?"

"Well I assume that all of us should return to normal by morning if they drank the amount Prussia originally poured in… but for Prussia I would bet by evening at latest."

"I see then perhaps you two may join us for dinner then?"

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Not at all Igirisu-san, not at all…" Japan assured, "Now if you would excuse me… please if China or Italy asks… you did not see me." He said as he continued to crawl away leaving behind England to himself who watched the Asian nation in confusion.

"He can be such a strange lad…" England concluded as he went to the center to watch the television taking a seat nearby Romano.

"You better not touch me you eyebrow bastard!" Romano immediately hissed, "I finally got away from the tomato bastard and my fratello! Fuck hugs therapies!" He exclaimed as England gave him a look of pity.

"I wasn't planning too…" England answered back as Romano gave him one final glare before making himself comfortable on the couch as he smirked, "Hug therapies…?"

"It fucking sucks! Damn those bastards!" And that is how England and Romano bonded the second hour, Romano complaining about hug therapies and how stupid Prussia was for turning them into cats, and England humoring the angry Italian gladly allowing Prussia to take the blame. And of course they did eventually find a common interest, they're dislike (or in England's case hatred) against France.

Meanwhile in the front of the television stood China who gave up looking for Japan, Russia who was happily watching television and Germany who had nothing else to do…

Germany had wanted to find Japan since Italy was in some sort of contest against America; however Japan was nowhere to be seen. He had wanted to rest on the couch but Romano threw a fit of him being too close to him. He glared at the southern Italian however he stared in confusion noticing that Romano was actually getting along with someone other than Spain or Italy. Germany also decided he wanted to watch television however Russia wanted to watch whatever was playing…

"But I like this show…" Russia said as he watched with full interest of the sunny and warm movie.

"…Ja, I'll just watch with you…" Germany said as he noticed China looking for something, "What are you looking for China?"

"Japan…" China answered immediately, "Have you seen him?"

"Nein, I was looking for him myself…"

"I see…"

"Shhh, come watch with us China." Russia offered.

"…It's okay I'll go look for Japan." China said declining as he waked around only to be stopped by Russia's laughter. "Stop looking at me like that, aru…."

"…Kolkolkol."

"Please stop laughing…" Germany pleaded as he wasted the second hour watching a movie on something he didn't quite understand with China and Russia.

…

Third Hour:

Prussia stared intensely at the wine in the shelves, "I want to drink!" He demanded, "How will we get that down here!"

"Ohonhon, well obviously we need to get up there." France pointed out.

"Why don't we? We can do it!" Spain said.

"Well… we could use a chair to get us to the counter. But alas, I don't think we would be able to reach it." France said with a pout as the three cats stared in the shelves.

"What the hell? This is just so unawesome! Why did you have to put your stash up there?" Prussia demanded with an annoyed pout, "I don't have any beers because the stupid potion is on it and the only thing I can drink here is out of reach!"

"That is true… of course we can do something else to distract us…" France suggested with his very own grin, "Why don't we have some fun with everyone?"

"I want something to drink!" Prussia repeated ignoring his suggestion, "So we managed to make pasta as CATS and yet we can't even get wine? Totally unawesome man, what the hell has the world come too?"

"Exactly mi amigo!" Spain spoke as he pushed the chair towards the counter, "We did make pasta… perhaps we can find a way to get the wine down?" Spain asked as he jumps on the chair and towards the counter.

"But even if we managed to get up there, how will we bring down the bottles without breaking them?" France questioned but nonetheless followed Spain's lead to get up to the counter.

Prussia smirks as in realization as he rushes towards the living room to get some reinforcements. He already notices China no longer obsessing with kitty Japan and was just about to watch a movie with Russia, America and Japan. When he looked over at the couch, he sees Germany still awake next to a sleeping Italy, and actually having a conversation with Romano and England. Of course by the way things are heading, Romano looked just as tired as well. "Alright cats…! We're trying to bring down some wine. So you guys should help out…! And that's a direct order to you England!" Prussia said earning a few looks from the cat.

"Aww but the movie is going to start!" America whined childishly with a pout.

"I will go help bring the wine down… although I would prefer vodka." Russia said as he walked towards the kitchen to where France and Spain as.

"Awesome, anyone else?" Prussia asked before frowning, "Oh so you guys are totally okay when it comes to pasta but for wine you're just ignoring me? So unawesome!"

Both Germany and England was rather hesitant however they somehow knew they were going to end up helping the Prussian sooner or later. "Well… if you would excuse me Romano, I believe it is my cue to help whatever this git's got planned… err… no offense Germany." England said jumping down from the couch.

"Ja, none taken… Although I do apologize on your predicament…" Germany replied back carefully jumping off the couch not wanting to help Italy.

"Whatever, I still think it's stupid to mix that albino bastard with alcohol in the first place!" Romano pointed out as he yawned, "I'll be going to sleep… don't let those bastards near me!" He said as he tried to make himself more comfortable in the couch before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah good night Romano..." England said as Germany and England made their way to the kitchen very much to Prussia's delight.

"I'm surprised you and Romano actually got along." Germany said on their way back.

"I'm more surprised that cats were able to make a meal." England responded with a smirk as they stopped to look up to see Spain trying to jump up to open the cabinet.

"I'm pretty sure everyone would not believe us." Germany said as he shook his head noticing the Spaniard, "Spain, if you can't do it the first few times then you probably won't be able to do it at all!"

"Why don't we try to tower it?" Prussia suggested finally returning from the living room, "You know get on top of each other?"

"Ohonhonhon~"

"I'm surprised the bloody frog didn't suggest that…"

"Why don't you join us Angleterre…? This is probably might be your only night to top~" France suggested no doubt not allowing the teasing to go to waste.

"He didn't mean it like that!" Germany quickly interrupted, "We will make a pyramid… Russia, France, and I will be in the bottom and NOT a word from you France." Germany instructed before the French cat would say something…suggestive, "England get on top of France and AGAIN NOT A WORD!" He ordered as the English cat gave on last hissed to France before jumping on top of him. "Spain goes on top of Russia and then bruder you will go on top of either Spain or England and retrieve the wine." The two cats complied.

It took a while for the cats to actually manage to create a successful pyramid mostly because of a few very minor distractions …

"Your nails are to sharp!"

"Kesesese we look like rats all huddled together!"

"You smell like tomatoes…"

All it took for them to actually stay focus was a comment from Russia, "I wish I had brought my pickaxe…everything would be a lot easier if I would have brought it, da?"

Prussia managed to climb on top of Spain, using France and England as steps and Germany, Russia, and Spain as support while he was at the very top. "Kesese, looks like we're enough…!" Prussia cheered as he opened the cabinet and tried to bring down the bottle but froze, "Dammit… I can't bring it down unless I drop it!"

"Hmm… try using your mouth?" Spain suggested from below him as Prussia tried to drag it with his mouth but couldn't carry it.

England sighed shaking his head a bit, "We need more of us if we are to bring it down." He said as he looked at the others that were watching some movie. "America, be a good lad and come over here."

"But Iggggggyyy I'm waaatching!" The American cat complained not bothering to look at what they were doing.

"America…" England's tone of voice thickens as America turned around before quickly becoming amazed by the cat pyramid.

"Oh my god that's totally cool, bro!" American exclaimed as he pointed at them before laughing in amusement, causing the two Asian nations to look over to be just as surprised as he quickly rushes over there.

"This night is rather surprising…" Japan said out loud but nonetheless decided to come over to where the pyramid was.

"It goes to show you to never underestimate cats…" China agreed following Japan.

"Non Amérique…! I cannot believe I am going to say this but… DON'T YOU DARE CLIMB ME!" France quickly panicked as the American ignored him immediately jumping on top of him.

"You bloody fat git…!"

"Nyehehe…! Don't worry I know your weak and unable to carry me! But move over!" America said trying to stand and see what Prussia was doing.

"So what are you all trying to accomplish?" Japan decided to question Germany the only one who was supposed to know the situation.

"Trying to bring down the wine…"

"I see… alright I shall show you Ancient Chinese secret!" China said quickly climbing on France who was struggling on carrying America and England's weight on his back, then on America, "Get on your back, aru!" China said as Prussia looked at him in questioned but decided that if it's for the wine he will do it. China manages to climb up in the shelf and said, "Alright Japan come on up!"

Japan, not one for physical contact especially now that he was smaller and had fur reluctantly followed the older nation up the cat pyramid. "Alright, now what…?" Prussia questioned as China smiled happily.

"Japan slides down with bottle of wine." China answered surprising Japan who quickly refused, "And I will help him and push him off!"

"No, no…!"

"Aww… I wanted to be the one pushing nations off…"

"…Let's ignore that…"

"Come on Japan be a team player!"

"Yeah Japan, if it's the only way… plus you're the lightest out of all of us…"

"Nyehehhehe I will do it!"

"You will not only break the bottle but our bones too you fat git!

"Iggy, I told you it's not fat! It's muscle…!"

"And your muscle is killing my back! And this is not the sore I like!"

"Huh…? There's actually a type of sore that people like?"

"Ohonhon, my poor naïve Amérique… there is one indeed perhaps if I feel better I can show you…"

"Don't you even think about it you bloody frog!"

"You can join us too Angleterre~"

"FUCK OFF!"

Japan sighed, "Alright…. I will do it." He said not liking the conversation that was being taken place from below him. Japan returns to stand on top of Prussia as China rolled the bottle on front of him. He turned red on how uncomfortable and strange this was going to be. When the bottle was…between his legs he carefully slides down managing to successfully bring down one bottle!

"AWESOME!"

…

After finally bringing down all of the wine bottles from the shelves, Japan, China, and America returned to their movie after making a vow to Japan that they will not speak of this again…until later perhaps. Slowly the pyramid descended down until it no longer exists.

"Oh dear… Amérique really did a number on my back…" France mumbled displeased as he tried to stretch. "I hope you are happy Prusse…."

"Fuck yeah…! It was a sacrifice I will gladly make." Prussia said as he used his nails to successfully open the bottle, "Alright…! Who wants one?"

"Ahh… does anyone have a copa?" Spain asked, wanting to know where the glass are.

Everyone was silent as they realized they had to do another work out to get a glass back up to the counter. "…This sucks."

….

Sixth Hour:

After the movie ended, Japan decided to go to sleep in the opposite end of the couch from the Italians. China decided to join the drinking nations only to pass out a few drinks later, and America was having a movie marathon only barely keeping him awake. However, just as England predicted Japan and America who only took a sip from the potion returned human sometime in the fourth hour but failed to even realize it or was too tired to even care.

By the fifth hour, Italy and Romano returned to their human forms as well but was still asleep on the couch. The next nation to be returned to normal was England who was more than ready to go home. "I am going home!"

"Don't be so unawesome your drunk!"

"How would you bloody know? You're a drunken cat…!"

"Heyyyyyy I'm trying to sleep!" America called out from the living room.

"It's two in the morning…it's dangerous to go home at this rate." Germany said as he took another lick from his glass. As a cat, they couldn't drink as much and would not have been easily drunk. And Germany, Russia, and England were the three nations that couldn't get drunk since they could only consume just as much…Or in Russia's case were not strong enough…

However for the Bad Touch Trio, they managed to keep their alcoholic tolerance and also did had a difficult time getting drunk. However they managed to finish four bottles without the help of the three mentioned cats.

"H-Hey England go take pictures of everyone for me!" Prussia ordered earning a raised eyebrow from England once again directing it at him. "We must remember this night! He declared raising his cat fist up but quickly fell down.

"Well you are a cat… your alcohol tolerance must have shrunk too…" England concluded wondering how those bottles managed to get them drunk. England once again decided to humor them by taking drunken pictures of cats…being drunk.

"Take a picture of everyone!"

England sighed as he did what he was told, he took a picture of the stoic Germany cat that just glared at England for actually taking a picture of him, the too smiley Russia cat, the Bad Touch Trio in one of those drunken moments. He wondered to the living room and took even more pictures of the now humans, The two Italy brothers sleeping next to each other, Japan sleep uncomfortably on the floor, and America who was just knocked out.

"I'm going to bed… there better not be anything on your bed frog or I swear I will bloody castrate you!" England said out loud before taking the only bed in the hotel.

"This is a strange night…" Spain commented.

"Indeed, I finally got Angleterre in my bad and I can't even do anything in this cat body of mine!" France said dramatically before grinning, "Unlesss…."

"Don't get your hopes up Francypants the limey closed the door and probably locked it." Prussia said before taking another lick from his glass.

"Ahh… Estoy cansado…" Spain mumbled with a long yawn, "I'm tired…. I'll go to bed now too..." Spain said as he went back to the living room.

"Yeah, I shall as well good night." Germany said returning to the living room again.

"Kesese, looks like it's just us!" Prussia said as he turned to France who was already passed out. "What an arsch!" He exclaimed before smirking. Despite his plan backfiring on him, he actually had fun being a cat. Although no one would believe them once they return... after all they didn't even believe it them selves. By working together, they not only made pasta as cats, bring down wine from shelves that they couldn't even reach, but they also seemed to conclude one thing...

Cat's are awesome.

…

**A/N: So this was meant to be a short chapter… ended up being the longest chapter so far… xD that's good right? Anyway, I do apologize I did not bother to translate and only used the ones I have used previously. Rather I actually had no intention of writing this chapter it just sort of happened I guess haha. Anyway I hope you enjoy thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement once more! Have a good day!**

**PS: Happy birthday America!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

….

The next morning was simply unpleasant for England.

Thankfully, he didn't have that bad of a hangover and was just craving for something to drink…preferably Earl Gray. When he finally got out of bed he looked around his surroundings before remembering that this was the Frog's hotel room, he sighed thankfully that no one had gone to bed with him and that he had lock the doors when he got in.

When he got out of the bedroom he noticed Japan already up, boiling some hot water. "Good morning Japan." He greeted as he looked at the time. It was only 9:27am.

"Good Morning Igirisu-san, I was just boiling some hot water." Japan explained as England carefully walked around the passed out France who finally returned back to normal. "You are right by the way… everyone returned to normal with the exception of Puroisen-san."

"The git deserves it…" England pointed out, "I do apologize however… I did not intend to get you involved of this idiot's prank." England said leaning casually on the wall refusing to take a seat by the messy table or anywhere near France.

"As unpleasant as it may have been… I found last night quite memorable." Japan said he poured the hot water on the glass and offering it to England.

"That is great to hear…" England said as he noticed footsteps from behind him, "Good morning Italy, Romano." He greeted the two Italian brothers.

"Good morning England!" Italy replied back his voice quite cheerful as he looked around, "You guys had a party last night huh?"

"Oi, you bastard I told you to keep the tomato bastard away from me!" Romano spoke annoyed, "When I woke up he was all over me it was disgusting!" He said as he headed towards the door, "Anyway I'm going to out to eat."

"But Romano, your clothes...! It's filled with tomato!" Italy pointed out following his brother out of the door.

"I don't care I am starving!" Romano answered back as he turned to Japan and England, "You guys coming or what?" He questioned obviously in a rush to get out.

"Ah… hai…I am quite hungry as well." Japan said taking it as an invitation to join them, before finishing his hot water and grabbing his things.

"Maybe next time, I really must get home." England declined earning a nod from the Italy brothers.

"Please do not forget about the dinner plans…" Japan reminded as he headed out, carefully trying not to step on the passed out nation as he managed to exit the door with Romano and Italy. "I'm surprised Doitsu-san is not joining us…" He said as he turned to Italy who explained that Germany needed to sleep in more before closing the door.

England finished his hot water, placing the glass on the sink before going to the living room to find Spain, China, Russia, America, Germany, and Prussia still knocked out in the most random places. He shook his head before walking towards America, "Hey, wake up." He said poking America's head.

"…Iggy…?" The sleepy American asked confused before looking around with a big grin on his face, "Oh my god Iggy…! I had the weirdest dream ever!"

"Shh…! They're still sleeping!"

"Oh right…" America said lowering his voice, "Anyway we were all cats…! And there was this eating contest with Italy, boy can he eat… And then we made this pyramid trying to get you guys wine or something and Japan sliding down with it! And I totally dreamt of cats making pasta!" America explained excitedly telling England his dream as England smiled patting America's head.

"You git, that wasn't a dream it actually happened." England said earning a look of disbelief from the younger nation.

"Nu-uh dude, there was no way we turned to cats."

"If that's the case then…" England paused as he pointed at the sleeping Prussia, "Explained that." America turned his head to see Prussia still a cat once again widening his eyes and his mouth forming into a big grin.

"Holy shit…! That wasn't a dream!" America finally came to conclusion as he excitedly went towards the sleeping Prussian before laughing, "Iggy look the cat's got a hangover!"

"Yes, yes now why don't you return back to your room and freshen up." England suggested, "Japan, Romano, and Italy just left to eat breakfast I figured you might want to join them."

"Uugh, stop treating me like a kid!"

"I wouldn't have to treat you like a kid if you would stop acting like one!"

"Oi limey, yank, SHUT UP!" The Prussian cat yelled out still tired and suffering from a hangover, his paws trying to cover his cat ears, however since he was a cat they could not understand him and only hearing him hiss.

The English speaking nations just looked at the Prussian cat that continued to act out. America smiled, "So can I draw on their faces or something?"

"It's a cat America it will be pointless and plain out stupid."

"So…?" America questioned back before his eyes narrowed at the Frenchmen passed out on the floor, "You have a marker on you or something? I wanna draw on the Frenchie's face!"

England smirk at that statement not bothering to know why as he went towards the table that China was resting at and took out the hotel pen and handed it to America, clearly encouraging that statement, "Do enjoy yourself." England said as America happily walked over to France scribbling a few things. "Don't forget to mention he is a wino bastard."

"Kaaaay~"

England shook his head wither or not he should be proud of his ex-colony display of maturity. But since it's against France, he decided to let it slide. "Oi wanker, wake up." England said removing the pillow that Prussia had used as a bed.

Prussia hissed as he glared at England, "That was uncalled for!"

"Oh good, you're up!" England said before lifting the cat, still not being able to understand him. "Let's go I'm leaving now."

"I'm not a cat." Prussia said annoyed as he glared at the Englishmen.

"Mhm…" England mumbled not really caring on what the Prussian kept meowing about. "Alright I'll be going now America." He said as he walked around France noticing the words written on his face. The words: Wino bastard, FUCK, scratchy beard, and USA is number 1, as well as many horrible drawings courtesy of America…

"Kaaaay, bye Iggy, BYE PRUSSIA~!"

"MEOOOOWWWW!" (Fick dich, Amerika!) The hangover Prussian cat hissed in retaliation as England left the room knowing that America purposely had done that.

…

The elevator ride didn't help Prussia at all. He was normally used to hangovers and no longer suffered as badly. But right now he felt like he had the queen of hangovers! "We need to get me something for my hangover…"

"You do realize I do not have a clue on what you are saying…" England pointed out once again receiving a glare from the Prussian cat. "But your body language says you have a very bad hangover."

Prussia pouted slightly but nodded nonetheless, quite annoyed that now they have a language barrier. "I see… well why don't we go to the pet store?" England questioned with a smirk as Prussia exploded with meows.

"Meow, meow meow ,MEOW!" (Don't you fucking DARE!)

"I was joking." England said as the elevator opened to the lobby. On his way out he notices a few nations like Belarus and Ukraine in the sofa which England assumed sisterly bonding. As he went closer to the exit he notices Liechtenstein and Hungary who appeared the have finished with breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. England" Liechtenstein greeted, "That's a very cute cat you have." She says as she noticed the cat that England was carrying.

England smirked noticing that Prussia didn't want to deal with anyone, "Good morning Liechtenstein, Hungary where are you two fine ladies heading? And is he…? He is rather sick."

"We are just going out shopping!" Hungary answered back as her eyes widen noticing the familiar flag as its collar, "Is that a gift from Prussia?" She questioned not allowing England to answer, "It is…! I knew it…!"

"What is wrong with the cat Mr. England?" Liechtenstein asked as they both decided to leave the Hungarian girl to her wild conclusion.

"…He had a little too much of France's wine." England answered, "He is probably suffering from a hangover."

"Aha…! So you have a little Prussia with you ehh?" Hungary questioned quite excitedly slightly scaring England and Prussia. "Even when you're apart you still have a piece of each other! How adorable…!"

"…You have no idea…" England said, not really hearing what she had just said as Hungary quickly snatched the Prussian cat from him examines the cat closely.

Prussia glared at Hungary as he tried to break free from her grasp as he continued to hiss at her. "Wow, it really looks like him! Red eyes, that stupid white hair…" Hungary said quite amazed at the resemblance until Prussia bite her, "Ack!" She immediately dropped him.

"Terribly sorry…!" England apologize immediately grabbing hold of Prussia again before glaring at it.

Hungary laughs in amusement, "No it's fine… He is just like Prussia." She concluded with a wink, "Anyway I'll see you two at dinner right?"

"Yes, we will be ready by then…"

"Excellent…!" Hungary said very pleased, "Now if you would excuse us…"

"Have a good day Mr. England and I hope your cat feels better soon." Liechtenstein greeted farewell as she and Hungary went ahead and left

England couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed Prussian who kept hissing at them, as he patted his head, "Down Prussia…" He joked as he finally made his way out of the hotel.

….

"This is so unawesome…" Prussia thought to himself as he lay on couch in England's house. His head felt like shit, he was starving but refuse to eat whatever England had made, all he could do was watch television… but that's just unawesome. "I am the awesome Prussia I shouldn't suffer like this!"

England had refused to give him anything for his hangover saying that the chemicals of the potion and the medicine would cause a major problem for Prussia if he were to take them. "Karma's a bitch…" Prussia concluded, "Karma is an unawesome bitch…"

Prussia turned his head to see England sitting down casually with a needle no doubt doing embroidery as he silently hummed a soothing tune. "What a loser…" Prussia snickered as he looked lazily at the clock on the wall. He hissed realizing it was only 11 in the morning.

"What are you hissing on about now?" England questioned the cat lying across from him, "If you want something go get it yourself."

"Ich bin eine Katze…." Prussia thought annoyed, "I am a fucking cat what can I do?"

"Now, now don't get upset with me. You had what's coming to you." England said still focusing on his embroidery. The phone rings as England stood up to get it, the noise was literally killing Prussia's ear.

"Mein gott, make it stop…"

"Hello?" England answered the phone.

"Oh real mature Angleterre! I invite you to my sleepover, I let you drink my wine, and I even let you sleep in my bed! And all I get back is mon visage est ruiné!"

"You forget I don't speak Frog." England replied back, "And might I remind you that you did not invite me to your 'sleepover'."

"I can't get these words out of my face! What the hell was in that pen? Is that English enough for you, Black Sheep of Europe?"

"I am not…! Why the fuck, are you blaming me when America basically labeled himself on your face?"

"The apple does not fall far from the tree…!"

"How dare you accuse me of something so immature…! If you want to blame someone it's America, now good day!" England said as he hanged up on the fuming Frenchmen as he smirked. Yes, he was indeed proud of America… of course he would never tell him that.

When England returns to his embroidery he notices how… dead the cat was. It was a pitiful sight really, the proud Prussian stuck in a cats body. He sighed, actually feeling sorry for the cat knowing he will end up regretting it. "I supposed I could give you the antidote."

Prussia's ears perked up a bit as he looked at the Englishmen's eyes in confusion, "Don't get me wrong… I actually prefer the quiet not egoistic cat however for my sake… I must prove to you that my magic is not flawed."

"Psht, if you had made the potion CORRECTLY, I wouldn't even be like this." Prussia thought still feeling like shit, "But whatever, do what you want…"

…

Tired, alone, hungry, and thirsty…

Prussia headache finally managed to lighten up giving the Prussian enough strength to walk around the house freely. Of course the first place he went to was the kitchen only to see a floating bunny…?

"What the fuck…?" Prussia questioned in disbelief as Flying Mint Bunny turned around to face him.

"England bought a cat?" Flying Mint Bunny questioned floating towards him to examine him, the bunny smiled pleased "Can you see me?"

"Ja…" Prussia answered slowly still wondering how a bunny could fly before noticing, "It has wings…!" His mind screamed but his expression remained cool.

"Well hello there! I am called Flying Mint Bunny…! And you are?" The bunny greeted with a warm expression on his face.

"I am the AWESOME Prussia." Prussia responded back with much confident as he grinned at the bunny who looked rather surprised.

"Oh your that ex-nation right? East of Germany, right?"

Prussia hated being reminded that he was no longer a nation and he hated being referred to as 'East Germany', West is Germany not him. "What's it to you?" Prussia scowled looking at the innocent floating bunny. "Besides, why are you here?"

"I live here, silly! Why are you a cat?" Flying mint bunny questioned confused as she continued to examine him, "If you really are Prussia you never saw me before!"

"The limey screwed up a potion and forced me to drink it." Prussia answered lamely as he walked around the kitchen, "Anyway you have any edible food here?"

The Flying mint bunny thought for a bit before nodding, "Cereal…!" She answered back as she flew up to the refrigerator and grabbed the box and brought it down to him.

Prussia's eyes stared, thinking, "Where the hell where you when we needed you yesterday?" But decided to say, "I'm a cat and something tells me England will give me a bitchy fit if I eat it as is."

"Oh okay…! I have an idea!" Flying mint bunny said as she placed the box of cereal on the floor before flying up to the shelves to get a bowl and bringing it down in the same matter. "Do you want milk?" Flying mint bunny asked but nonetheless opened the refrigerator and grabbing the bottle of milk with both hands. "You're a cat of course you do!"

Prussia stared in amazement as the bunny poured in the cereal and milk on the bowl in front of him. "Awesome…!" Prussia cheered, "You are one awesome bunny…! You saved my life!" Prussia said as he started to eat the cereal.

"Don't mention it…! Any friend of England is a friend of mine!" Flying mint bunny said cheerfully as she took the empty bowl and returned it to the sink.

"Kesese, how come I never see you?" Prussia questioned confused, "I mean I crashed here like what... every other month! And I already stayed here for like a few days!"

"Well normally, no one but England, Norway, and ever so rarely France can see us…" Flying mint bunny answered back, "There is a lot more of us actually but they are upstairs."

"Oh that's totally unawesome." Prussia said, "No one but those two can see you? That's pretty lame!" Prussia paused, "Franceypants can see you guys?"

"Oh no, we are quite grateful that England allowed us to stay with him sometimes." Flying mint bunny responded as she smiled, "It's nice to officially meet you!"

"Huh… so I guess he isn't crazy…"

"Of course not…!"

…

Luckily, England did not accidentally blow anything up when he made the potion and after a few hours he finally finished the antidote. He even checked and made sure he did not make any mistake on the antidote and found out why they turned to cats instead of females. Turns out he created a 'Nekotalia potion' rather than the 'Nyotalia potion.' (Yeah I know creative right? LMAO) it's an honest mistake after all, not really his fault everything backfired…

England smiled proudly as he held the new vile that should return Prussia to normal, God knows how long Prussia would not allow him to forget it if he messed up AGAIN.

He walks up the stairs back to the living room and notices the Prussian cat was no longer in the place where he had last saw him, "Prussia…!" He called out loud.

"In here England…!" He heard Flying mint bunny yell back as England walked up the stairs once more and wondered around the hallways until he heard the Prussian's voice in his bedroom. Curious, England peeked over the door to see Prussia actually communicating with Flying mint bunny, a few fairies, and brownie.

"Hello England!" One of the fairies greeted as she flew up to him and sat on his shoulder, "Your furry friend is very interesting!"

"Hello Maria, I trust that you and Mary behaved yourself." England replied back as he made his way to Prussia, as he kneeled down handing him the vile, "Drink up…" Prussia looked at him at first before licking the contents of the vile clean.

"Yes England…!" Both Maria and Mary replied back as they flew around England and Prussia with Flying mint bunny. "Your furry friend is awesome!" Mary said as she laughed quite obnoxiously.

"You git…" England said as Prussian looked up confused by the tone of England's voice as England placed his hand on the cat's head, patting it, "Already you are influencing the fairies…" England smiles at the floating beings.

"That's not true!"

Prussia stared in confusion by the sound of England's voice. No, he was surprised of England in general… He was much more relax and kinder in the presence of the fairies, his eyes was much livelier and the way he was patting Prussia's head was very different then earlier. "…Damn, I never seen the limey like this … he actually looks more awesome then the unawesome stick in the ass he usually is."

"I really am sorry I haven't been able to spend time with any of you." England said, "But perhaps tomorrow we can do something together?"

The magical beings smiled brightly as they all agreed immediately, "I will tell Uni then!" Flying mint bunny said as she flew out of the door with Mary following her.

"No I want to tell Uni!" Mary shouted after her.

"I'm telling Uni!"

"Will your furry friend join us?" Maria questioned as a cloud of smoke appeared before them. The place where the suffering cat was now, stood a proud Prussian with his familiar obnoxious grin. "Oh! He is human!" The fairy cried out as she quickly hides behind the brownie.

"It's okay little one! England wouldn't have let him in if he was dangerous." The brownie assured as Maria peaked over his shoulder.

"Kesese I am BACK!" Prussia shouted out with glee, "Heilige Scheiße! I feel one hundred percent better! Great job limey…!" Prussia said as he patted England's shoulder.

"Of course you would it is because of my skills after all." England said proudly as Prussia smirked deciding to humor him for once.

"Kesesesese, pretty awesome if I do say so myself…!" Prussia agreed as he turned to Maria and the brownie, "And of course I would be joining you! I can't leave my servant alone now after all!"

"What did I tell you about calling me your servant you bloody git!" England demanded as Prussia just snickered in amusement as he turned to Maria.

"You said you wanted to play dress up right? Why don't we play dress up with England?" Prussia asked the fairy whose eyes light up in glee as she flew towards Prussia.

"Yes, yes can we?"

"H-hold up a second…!" England tried to protest as he tried to back up as Prussia gave him the look that nearly matches France's perverted grin.

"Kesesese…! Of course, now let's go find something for him to wear!" Prussia said as Maria led him to the closet.

"I am not your dress up doll!" England tried to reason only to be ignored by the two who went through his closet, "Don't you have any form of manners! It is beyond rude to go through someone else's stuff without permission!"

"Kesese, where's your pirate clothes?"

"Why on earth would I tell you…!"

"It's nostalgic, kesesese!"

"Nostalgic my arse!"

"Prussia, I believe his pirate clothes are in the basement! Maria, why don't you take him there?" The brownie suggested as Maria nodded excitedly.

"That's right…! Come on Prussia…!" Maria said eagerly leading the way with the laughing Prussian behind her.

…

"Traitors…" England mumbles as he notices not only Prussia and Maria had return with a box of his old attire, but brought with them Flying mint bunny, Mary, and Uni… all on set on playing dress up with him as the doll.

"Alright…! So, what are we making the limey wear?" Prussia asked the magical creatures. England's eyes glared before softening a bit, as he looked at his magical friends enjoying the present of Prussia.

"It is to be expected after all… besides Norway and I, we are basically the only two who can communicate with them." England thought as he continued to watch them.

"Pirate, pirate!" Mary chanted with Maria following soon afterwards.

"Yeah…!" Flying mint bunny agreed helping Prussia find the entire outfit in the box, "I found his eye patch!"

"You guys aren't seriously going to make me wear them…?" England asked as he looked at the contents of the box. His old pirate outfit was no doubt in there alongside a few other memorable items was found during that time period.

"You are defiantly wearing it!" Prussia said as he finally got the last piece of the outfit out of the box before rudely shoving it onto England, "Now be a good servant and wear the outfit!" He said pushing England to the bathroom and closing it not allowing the Englishmen to escape.

"That went well, right horsey?" Prussia asked the unicorn next to him who neighed in response as Prussia patted the unicorn before lifting his finger and poked the very tip of its horn, "Kesese, you got one awesome horn! You could do some serious damage on someone."

"Hey Prussia, how can you see us when you couldn't before?" Mary questioned confused.

"Ehh… who knows…?" Prussia answered back just as confused as she was, "It's probably my awesomeness becoming even more awesome! Or you guys are awesome enough to be seen by the great Prussia!"

"Don't question it Mary!" Flying mint bunny said in a lecturing tone, "We should be happy that Prussia can see us!"

"Exactly…!" Prussia agreed before knocking on the bathroom door, "Yo, are you done in there?" He questioned back as the door opens reluctantly. "Kesese, I'm going to take a picture and post it to my blog!" He declared getting his cellphone ready.

…

England sighed as he looked at the mirror. He notices that his pirate attire still fits him perfectly despite it being so worn out. He places the eye patch on his left eye and then wore the pirate hat on his head. He couldn't help but smirk… smirk the same smirk he wore when he defeated Spain's armada, when he threw France oversea just because he pissed him off, when he ruled more than a third of the world…

"I hate to admit it but… it feels good to wear this again." He thought out loud to himself. It was times like this when he realizes just how much the world has indeed change. Back when there was no such thing as world meetings and all they ever did was fight each other for more land… it was such a simple time period really…

Once content with his appearance he opens the bathroom door and took a step out to show his friends. Immediately he received stares from them… oh how he hated being stared at… not only was he being stared at but Prussia started taking flashing pictures. "You damn wanker…!"

"Kesese, say hello to my blog!" Prussia laughs amused as he kept on taking the pictures which lead to England chasing him in attempt to take the phone away from him. "Actions shots are awesome!" He yelled out as he automatically took shot of all England's motion towards him.

"Run Prussia run!" The magical beings cheered, as the ex-pirate chased the ex-knight around the bedroom.

"Don't you dare post those pictures…!"

"Haha, you do know we have dinner with Japan and Hungary in an hour right?" Prussia questioned, "We're going to be late…!"

"Since when do you care of being late!"

"I don't but you do! Since, you're apparently a gentlemen now!"

"I am one you bloody wanker!"

"We're not going to leave until you finished wearing the outfits in the box!" Prussia pointed out with a smirk, "You should be honored that the awesome me has taken the time to play dress up with you!"

England glared at the Prussian before he stopped the chase before turning to his magical friends, "Well… what do you think?"

"You look awesome!" Mary declared as England immediately felt like face palming himself…

"I wonder where you learned that word from…" England questioned sarcastically.

"What can I say? Awesome people need to know how awesome they are!" Prussia answered giving Mary proud high five.

"You look great England!" Flying mint bunny said floating around him.

"I never thought I would see you in this outfit." The brownie laughs in amusement.

"You do look good England!" Maria complimented landing on his hat, "You should wear this more often!"

"I would look very silly." England pointed out amused before turning to Prussia, "Well what about you?"

"What about me?" Prussia questioned back before smirking, "Mary's right on this one you look like your awesome self again!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

….

After wearing various outfits of his past, England finally convinced Prussia and his magical friends to stop. Namely because, it was almost time for dinner with Japan and Hungary and England does not like being late…

If people actually thought that was easy, they were wrong…

"…I admit having you play dress up with the fairies was indeed out of character for you…" England stated as he sighed as they walked along the streets towards the restaurant that Hungary had picked, "But…why do I have wear this?"

"If you want to be seen with the awesome me… at least look awesome!" Prussia stated back before snickering, "Besides the punk phase of yours was another awesome phase!"

"I look ridicules…!"

"I got a question." Prussia stated ignoring England's complaint about the choice of clothing he had force the Englishmen to wear before they had left, "Only Norway and you can see them?"

"Well normally yes…" England answered noticing the concern voice of the Prussian, "Of course there are times when France can see them… and every Halloween America can as well. And now you can of course…"

"So Francypants and the yank can only see them sometimes?" Prussia questioned, "Does that mean there are times I won't be able to see them?"

"Hmm I wonder… but we can't really be sure." England said as they stood in front of the restaurant, "Now belt up chap." England said giving an encouraging pat on the back, "If by chance you end up not being able to see them… well… at least you didn't scream bloody murder like France and America did."

Prussia smirked amused by that thought and nodded nonetheless, "Kesese alright well I'm starving!" He said as he entered the door, "What's up losers the AWESOME PRUSSIA is in the building!"

…

"You know I find it strange…" Hungary said as she and Japan sat on the table, waiting for England and Prussia. "I mean I knew those two were drinking buddies sometimes but… I wonder what lead them to be you know…"

"I am curious as well…" Japan agreed, "Puroisen-san is usually with Furansu-san and Supein-san. And Igirisu-san is either with Amerika-san or Furansu-san…"

"And if he isn't with France… he is with Austria or myself. And I can assume there are times Anglia is with you."

"Hai, but he has never mentioned anything about Puroisen-san."

"Huh… well they should be here. Of course knowing Prussia he would need a lot of convincing before he spills…" Hungary said as he eyes narrowed under the table where her frying pan laid. "You set up the camera right?"

"Yes, if anything happens all we need to do is press this button and it will take a snap shot of those two chairs." Japan said handing Hungary a small remote as she smiled mischievously.

"I can't wait."

….

**A/N: Haha sorry about this chapter it just became another random one really… Anyway thank you for the reviews! If you have any suggestions do share ;D!**

**Translation:**

Puroisen- Prussia

Doitsu- Germany

Fick dich- Fuck you

Ich bin eine Katze- I am a cat

mon visage est ruiné- My face is ruined

Heilige Scheiße- Holy Shit

Furansu- France

Supein- Spain


	7. Chapter 7

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

….

"Why must you always have to bring attention to yourself?" England demanded refusing to look at the confused customers all staring at Prussia.

"It's simple." Prussia stated as they walked around looking for any signs of Hungary and Japan, "I am gracing them with the presence of the awesome of all things awesome!" He replied as if it was the total obvious. And since it was Prussia it was obvious to him…

"Can you ever go a day without saying that bloody word?" England questioned as they continued to wonder around the restaurant as Prussia shrugged.

"Can you ever go a day without saying the word 'bloody'?" Prussia shot back as England glared at him, Prussia smirked as he looked up, "Kesese they're they are!" Prussia said as he pointed at the table in the very back, very private table.

"Well it's about time, what kept you two?" Hungary asked noticing them as they took a seat on the chair that the camera had been set to focus on. "And nice outfit England, it's pretty hot." Hungary complimented with a wink.

"Kesese, told ya!" Prussia said proudly, as he looked at the menu in front of them, "Alright so who's paying? Hungary, since you were the first to invite the awesome me, you should pay for me!"

"What…! No way…!" Hungary declined almost immediately, "Go pay for yourself…!"

"Fine… hey Japan…" Prussia said in a low voice calling the Asian man sitting next to Hungary, "How would you like to pay for the awesome me's food? Or better yet pay for my beer?"

"You can't honestly be thinking about drinking in a place like this." England said in disbelief, "This is a family restaurant there are children in here!"

"There is a bar here for a reason…!" Prussia pointed out, "Which, by the way, we should have sat in…!"

"I would assume you would have stopped drinking after last night…!"

"If I stopped drinking because of an unawesome hangover, I would never be drinking in the first place!"

"Honestly, you are such an alcoholic…"

"Heh, to hear YOU of all people actually saying that." Prussia snickered amused earning a death glare from the Englishman next to him. Hungary and Japan remained silent as they watched the two converses with each other, both quite interested on how easy and fast they try to get at each other. "So Japan, want to pay for me?" He asked once again.

"Eto…" Japan mumbled as he nodded in agreement, "Yes of course-"

"Not…!" Hungary interrupted, "Anglia is right on this one. And since he had to deal with you for the past few days, shouldn't you treat him out?" Hungary suggested before turning to Japan, "We are splitting the bill Japan, you are NOT going to pay for any of us."

"You know what Hungary, I think you are right." England agreed with a smirk, "Then in this case, get me something… how you say, 'pricy' and make it with ale." England said recalling the similar order the Prussian has given him in the very beginning.

"Kesese, no way limey, no way." Prussia quickly declined, "I was going to be an awesome person today and get someone else to pay for me. Since you're being so unawesome, you're paying for me!" Prussia declared.

"I say I did enough for you today, go pay for yourself kraut." England retorted back, his eyes still focusing on the menu in front of him.

"And what exactly did you do for me?"

"I took care of your hangover arse…!"

"You caused it in the first place!"

"I did not…! Japan, wasn't it this git who started the whole fiasco last night!" England demanded as Hungary's eyes lit up.

"Oh do share, what happened last night?" Hungary said immediately interested, "And with Japan? How shocking…!"

"It was nothing like that Hangarii-san, we just had a little drinking problem…" Japan responded quite embarrassed that the Hungarian nation would even think of him doing something so… scandalous….

"Kesese, admit it you two it was the best night of your unawesome lives!" Prussia cheered amused, "I even gave you guys something awesome to remember for the rest of your lives!"

"Oh yes, the headaches of dealing with you and the Frog was bloody worth it." England mumbled sarcastically as Prussia placed his arm around him leaning on him, "Get off…!"

"It totally was and you know it!" Prussia said before laughing as he turned serious, "Okay… really whose going to pay for me? I don't have any English money with me."

England, Hungary, and Japan sighed at how unreliable the Prussian was, "Well while you figure things out, I'll go see what is keeping the waiter, excuse me."

"I'll go with you Igirisu-san." Japan said as he stood up and immediately followed England.

"Kesese, idiots…! We still don't know who is paying for me!" Prussia complained displeased with an irritated sigh, "Anyway why did you invite the awesome me out? You never asked me out!"

"This isn't a date you moron!" Hungary said quite annoyed with his implication as she heard him laugh, "If you must know, Japan and I noticed a few things between Anglia and yourself."

"Kesesese, oh did you?" Prussia asked quite amused by that thought, "And what did you and Japan noticed about the awesome me and the unawesome limey?" He questioned, deciding to play along with Hungary's assumption.

"Well, we have been following your blog of course just to make sure…" Hungary stated with a mischievous smile on her face, "So you've been spending quite a lot of time with Anglia, even before the World Meeting."

"Awww, are you jealous?" Prussia teased, "Don't worry there is enough awesomeness to go around!"

"Heh, when we were younger you did everything you can to avoid marriages." Hungary says as she reminisces their childhood, "Although I am surprised, I do believe Anglia is a good choice for you."

Prussia frowned slightly, "What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion. He was wondering what was up with Hungary ever since the cat incident earlier that day, as well as her implication. But did she actually believe that him and England was…?

"Oh don't hide it. I've known you for far too long to know that you and Anglia are together. You should just confess." Hungary stated as Prussia stared at her dumbfounded, "And while you confess, would you answer a few questions for me?"

Prussia continued to stare at her, not knowing how to tell her that the only reason he has been spending too much time with England is because England is supposed to listen to most of his orders. He continued to look at Hungary, before smirking, he could have fun with this. "Kesese, if you really must know then perhaps if you agree to pay for my meal and beer…"

"I just told you I will not, absolutely not."

"Then you don't need to know about who tops." Prussia says casually grinning proudly as he knew he had hit Hungary's weak points. He leans on his chair slightly as he casually kept his balance, "I mean I am pretty hungry with no money but England is being his moody self and won't pay for me. What did you and Japan called him before? It's that one Japanese word…?"

Hook.

"Tsundere…?" Hungary said as she continued to eye the Prussian back. She knew what he was planning, he wanted her to pay for the information she most defiantly must know.

"Exactly… But…" Prussia paused as he shrugged, "If you don't want to pay for me I guess I have to leave and you won't get the answers." Prussia said as he stood up walking behind her, as he place his hands on both her shoulders his face leaning close to her ear, "Good luck asking England, he will just deny it." He whispers as he pat her shoulders a few times before walking slowly away.

Line.

"Wait…" Hungary mumbled, stopping him as she glared at him. England is a tsundere, he will deny everything with every fiber of his being if Prussia was not there. Not to mention she would not be able to take some pictures of those two and Japan's hard work will be all for nothing. "Fine, I'll pay for you but you better keep your word. You will answer all my questions."

And sinker.

"Ja, I'll even hug the damn limey if you want." Prussia said quite thrilled by Hungary's willingness to pay for him.

"For every beer you bring to this table, that's an affection you need to show Anglia." Hungary bargained with a smirk. If she's paying for this bastard, then she might as well get what she can after all… It's amazing how the two can be so much alike yet different really…

"Kesesese, whatever no one can resist the awesome me!"

"Even Anglia…?"

"Especially Anglia-England!"

…

**Awesome Plan of Awesomeness Plan Three: (How to get a Free Dinner)**

**1. Order something super expensive with beer!**

**2. Trick Hungary and Japan that the unawesome England and the totally awesome me is together!**

**3. Make the limey join me**

**4. Laugh**

**5. End of dinner, tell them it was just a prank.**

**6. Run away from the unawesome Hungary or use England as human…nation shield!**

…

**A/N: I do apologize for this short chapter! I promise you the next one will be quite longer ^^! Remember to send some suggestions and any ideas and please do review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: So sorry for the short previous chapter! But nonetheless, let us continue from where we left off!**

….

When Japan and England finally returned with the waiter, everyone immediately ordered their meals and their drinks. When the waiter had asked about billing, England immediately said to separate his from theirs, Japan insisted on paying for everyone, Hungary told the waiter the separate the Japanese man as well, and Prussia announced that Hungary will be paying for his meal.

"Ahem" Hungary said faking a cough, she received no response as she coughed once again. On the third cough she got irritated, "AHEM…!"

"Is there something you wanted Hungary?" England finally questioned temporarily stopping the conversation between him and Japan as she shook her head.

"Oh no, no don't mind me just… AHEM!" Hungary said as she kicked the Prussian under the table, not liking the fact he was purposely ignoring her.

"What the hell?" Prussia questioned with a glare, "What do you want now?" He asked the Hungarian as she rolled her eyes as if she was pointing at England. "Already…?" She smiles with a nod as he sighed, "Fine whatever, and keep the beer coming." He said ignoring the confused looks coming from Japan and England, as the two carried on their conversation.

"Hey England….!" Prussia called out as he once again leaned over to England, his arms bringer England closer to him as Japan and Hungary stared amazed, quickly pressing the button of the remote.

"L-Let go of me!" England said immediately trying to escape from Prussia's grasp, "Wanker…!" He shouted his face turning a deep shade of red. "Don't tell me you're already drunk!"

"Kesese, my alcohol tolerance is awesomely better than your unawesome tolerance!" Prussia responded trying to prevent the Englishman to escape from him. After a few more seconds he releases his hold completely allowing England to fall from his chair, "Kesese, my bad!" The Prussian laughs.

"Wanker…!" England said dusting himself off before taking a seat on his chair, shooting a glare at the Prussian, before taking a sip of water.

"You know you like it."

"I most certainly do not."

Japan and Hungary smiled quite pleased, both muttering "Tsundere…"

"Igirisu-san, are you alright? You seem rather red." Japan observed causing the Englishman to turn even redder and Prussia laughing in amusement.

"Oh he is fine…! Don't worry about him at all." Prussia answered quite proudly, "He is totally into me and gets embarrassed when I do stuff like that!"

"I am not at all 'into you' nor have you ever become clingy towar-" England was interrupted as Prussia placed his finger on his lips, instantly shutting him for a few seconds as England glared, "Remove your bloody finger of my lips."

"Shh, you're ruining the moment." Prussia whispered seductively with a wink as immediately Hungary squealed in delight as Japan turned red, his hand immediately covering his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything. However, as much as one would have fallen over that flirtatious wink…

"Oh god, you are just like the bloody Frog." England said completely unaffected and if one would have guessed, was completely turned off as he forcefully removed Prussia's finger off his face. "Now keep to yourself, if you invade my personal space again I won't hold back!" England warned as Prussia held up both his hands gesturing he would back off.

"You know… Prussia, you never did tell me who tops." Hungary pointed out casually. However she noticed that England did not even react to that question and actually appeared to not even care. "He's such a good actor it's almost unfair!" She thought to herself in a rather dramatic matter.

"Gosh Hungary, BEFORE a meal?" Prussia teased the Hungarian girl, "Anyway you have a pen and paper in that girly bag of yours right?"

"Mhm, of course I do."

"I need it." Prussia answered simply as he took out his hand, "No questions ask, just do it!"

"So pushy…" Hungary mumbled but nonetheless complied taking out a pen and a small notebook paper, she smiles amused, "To think that Poroszország would actually be considered of Anglia's feelings!" She squealed as she handed the two objects to the Prussian in front of her.

Immediately after taking the notebook and pen, Prussia smirked as he quickly written two notes.

…

**So, Hungary and Japan apparently believes we're dating. Play along~**

…

Prussia looks up from his writing and smirks as he casually passed the note to England while Hungary was distracted with her bag and its contents. He glances at England's direction immediately feeling the fuming Englishman as he mutters, "No bloody way."

"Yes, bloody way."

"Absolutely not…"

"Meine Liebe~"

"Shut it!"

"Liebchen~"

"Wanker… This would be humiliating!"

Once again both Japan and Hungary found themselves, staring at the two as they continued to 'flirt' with one another, "Puroisen-san, I am afraid I do not understand would you please translate what you just said?"

The Prussian grinned widely, "It's just a little pet name." Prussia answered as he turned to the Englishmen, "Right…_Dear_…?" Prussia questioned no doubt as he scribbled onto the piece of paper.

…

**Pfft, I want a free meal! Do this and I'll give ONE get out of order card thing**

…

England glared at the paper as he thought, "What a git… but whatever, I'm only doing this for me since I know later on it will be worst!" England thought to himself as he reluctantly forced a smile, "Of course gi-… _love_…"

He smirks as he places his arm around the Prussian in a similar manner before looking both at Hungary and Japan, "And to answer your question Hungary, it would be I who tops."

"Woah, woah!" Prussia quickly interrupted, "Total BS man! The AWESOME PRUSSIA TOPS hand's down!" Prussia declared before adding, "…_Liebchen_…" his voice turning sickeningly sweet, as he tried to take dominance from England's one arm hug.

"Oh no need to be shy _love, _I'm sure Hungary and Japan would not question your masculine." England responded back with a smirk, "He is quite clingy in all honesty." He adds as he looked up at Japan and Hungary ignoring the 'what the fuck' look from Prussia.

"Ah ha!" Hungary said in triumph as she pointed a finger at Prussia, "So you're the uke!" She squealed excitedly, "Oh my god I would never expected that… no offense Anglia, but… OH MY GOD…!" She shouted in disbelief earning the attention of the whole restaurant for a few seconds until they finally returned to what they were doing.

"You guys are being soo unawesome…! Everyone knows I top!"

"Yes, yes of course, whatever you say _dear_." England responded with a pleased expression as he took a drink of his tea.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Puroisen-san." Japan tried to assure as he tried to hide the grin on his face, "It is perfectly normal for a Seme and Uke on relationships. It does not make others think any less of you."

"That's true Poroszország, I never knew you had a sensitive side." Hungary teased with a grin on her face.

"Fuck you guys!"

"Language, language, this is a family restaurant." England reminded as he noticed the waiter coming out with their meal, "Now than shall we eat?"

…

That damn limey.

Prussia had wanted to use this opportunity to embarrass the damn brit, but noooo the unawesome bastard ended up making a fool on HIM! The UNAWESOME England convinced Hungary AND Japan that he is the fucking 'Uke' whatever the fuck that was! Uke totally does not sound awesome!

Heck, isn't England part of the United Kingdom? You know the UK! Therefore it should be him who should receive the unawesome name! He was the AWESOME PRUSSIA! He deserved an AWESOME name!

Prussia thought as he ate his meal with a small frown on his face. Hungary was obviously quite pleased with her findings as was Japan, and England pretty much enjoyed making his damn plan backfire.

"Puroisen-san, Igirisu- san I am quite curious on how you two got together." Japan asked noticing the perfect opportunity to ask such a thing. Prussia was awesomely sulking on how unawesome this dinner begun and was already on his third beer, which meant the third time he basically '_sexually' harassed_ England by his awesome affections, England slowly trying to scoot away every time he notices Prussia somehow getting closer to him, and Hungary who was loving teasing Prussia.

Hungary's ears perked up at the question she has been wondering herself since the very beginning. She smiles widely, "Share _every_ detail."

Prussia smirks; this was his chance to get that limey back! And he would conjure up an awesome story on how awesomely they got together! Before he was able to say anything, however he was immediately cut off by the Hungarian woman.

"Anglia, I believe you are by Poroszország's definition 'awesome'. After all, I do recall Poroszország always saying he would only be tied down by someone as 'awesome' as he was."

"Ahh yes, I do recall hearing that same speech yesterday." England agreed, "Poor chap was rather infatuated with me."

"Kesese, indeed." Prussia found himself agreeing before sending England another wink, "The limey here can be quite sexy when he's drunk." If that bastard insist on making him be the pathetic lover, then the awesome Prussia will in turn make him so uncomfortable that he would never look at Hungary or Japan with such confidence any time soon. "Especially when he wore that old pirate outfit of his."

"Eeekkk! You two even do kinky role play?" Hungary questioned quite excited of her new findings, while Japan quickly took a tissue and placed it over his nose.

"Ja, once he's in that outfit there isn't stopping him at all!"

"Bloody hell! What are you saying?"

"The truth _Meine Liebe, _after all I am 'infatuated' with you. He also loves it when we let his friends watch us!"

"I would never! Do you not know how pure Mary and Maria are? Not to mention basically every one of my magical friends!"

"Yep, yep nothing like some awesome hot angry sex, am I right?" Prussia asked out loud as he laughed noticing how red in the face England, Hungary, and Japan was.

"I will end you…!" England declared his face still red, as he tried to grab hold of the laughing Prussian.

"What's wrong _Meine Liebe_? Don't be so shy, that's totally unawesome!" Prussia said trying to escape from the blushing Englishmen's grasp, "Nothing wrong sharing my awesome love life with my awesome lover!"

"Ahh Igirisu-san…! You're causing a scene!" Japan pointed out worriedly as he noticed the looks they were receiving from the other customers.

"Yeah, save it for the love making later on!" Hungary agreed causing England to blush even redder as he took the beer that Prussia was about to drink.

"Hey…! That's mine!"

"I don't bloody care!" England said as he attempted to drown himself with the beer, with one thought in his head, "I want to die…"

…

By the end of dinner, Prussia had finished his ninth beer and England had attempted to order some ale for himself, however Prussia being the awesome fake lover that he is convinced him otherwise. And by convince…

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I want!"

"Kesese, what the hell happened to the whole family restaurant crap!"

"Shut up you kraut, I want to die!"

"Aww, look isn't he just awesomely cute when he's like that?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know if you do drink and I end up carrying your arsch back home, I'll make sure you won't walk for a week."

"…Don't touch me you pervert…"

Not only did Hungary and Japan have a wonderful meal with those two, they had enough pictures that they just could not wait to see later on. Of course Hungary ended up taking out her frying pan out when she noticed the bill she received was just…unawesome, and ended up taking Japan's offer on paying for them.

"I really do feel bad that you have to pay…"

"Do not worry about it; the pictures are more than enough."

Once the Prussian was sure that the bill was out of sight and out of mind, he casually stood up, "Well that was pretty awesome and the beer was not too bad. Time to go!" He declared as he immediately went ahead of them.

"You're not even going to give Anglia his good bye kiss?" Hungary questioned with a big grin on her face, "Don't be shy now…!"

"Kesese, I am sleeping over at his house he will get enough of that!" Prussia shouted back earning dirty looks from the other customers, as England quickly dragged Hungary and Japan out no longer wanted to be stared at by random strangers.

Once they were finally outside England glared at the Prussian. "Fun's over, tell them the truth now."

"Kesesese, you got the stick in the arsch again huh?" Prussia questioned as he looked over at Japan and Hungary, "Anyway, we aren't dating we are just messing with you two." He said casually with a smirk expecting to be greeted by an angry Hungarian and the silent Japanese man. However what he did get was two knowing smiles from the two.

"Whatever you say Poroszország." Hungary replied back with a teasing look on her face, "Anyway how did Németország react when he found out?"

"I'm serious, I'm not dating that unawesome limey!"

"It's not like we won't tell everyone~"

"But we're not!" Prussia continued to deny as Hungary continued to assume that they were.

"So…you two aren't dating?" Japan questioned to make sure as England nodded.

"That git just wanted a free dinner… you already know about the bet right?"

"You have to follow every request from Puroisen-san?"

"That's the one… Anyway I should get going, please clear this out with Hungary. I really do not want to clean up the git's mess later on." England said with a sigh as he waved good bye to the Japanese man who bowed.

"Hai of course, although what about Puroisen-san?"

"I'm sure he knows the way by now…"

Japan once again nodded in understanding as he hid a similar knowing smile on his face, "This may be a joke for now… but let's see how long till it stops becoming one?" Japan asked to himself as he watched Hungary finally using her frying pan and was chasing the Prussian.

"You're being so unawesome!" Prussia declared as he quickly run toward the direction England had went off too, "Last time I go to dinner with you!" He yelled as he went out of sight.

"Ha like there will be a next time!" Hungary shouted back before turning to Japan, "You have the pictures?"

"Of course Hangarii-san, but first I have something that I must tell you."

….

**A/n: I apologize if this was OOC! Anyway, I also apologize for the late update something recently came up and I am afraid that the next one will take time before I am able to post it. But I will try to update as soon as I can! Thank you for the alerts and reviews!**

**Any suggestion? Don't be afraid to ask ^^**

**Rough Translation:**

Hangarii- Hungary

Puroisen- Prussia

Poroszorszá- Prussia

Meine Liebe- My Dear

Liebchen- Love

Arsch- Ass

Anglia- England

Németország- Germany


	9. Chapter 9

**Power Over England**

**Summary: After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for the late update! I started a new story after being challenged by a friend of mines… But don't worry! This is my priority story! Starting today, I won't update at all until this one gets update first! Hehe don't tell my readers in the other story ;)… **

**And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS from the last chapter :D **

…

"Good night Prussia." England said, later on that night as he went towards his bedroom leaving Prussia downstairs, "Don't sleep too late now girls."

"Night…" Prussia mumbled back, as Flying mint bunny sat on his right shoulder next to Gilbird, Maria and Mary on his left shoulder, as they all stared intensely on the laptop in front of him. Every few seconds they would snicker in amusement as they looked at all the pictures that they had taken during the cat sleep over.

"Oh look! That's mein brother Germany!" Prussia said as he pointed at the stoic looking cat that was just glaring at the person who had taken the picture. "Ja, he is scarier then he looks! Kesesese!" Prussia teased as the fairies quickly held each other out of fear.

"He doesn't look that tough!" Mary challenged, "I can so get him!"

"Kesese, he's not a cat anymore! See this is him when he is human!" Prussia said as he clicked on the right arrow, immediately changing the cat picture to Germany making the exact facial expression at the cameraman. "KESESE, MEIN GOTT! That's awesome! I'm definitely posting those pics!" Prussia declared excitedly as he immediately uploaded all the pictures on his blog.

"But won't Mister Germany be angry?" Flying mint bunny questioned confused.

"Ehh, probably… but he can just SUCK IT!" Prussia says out proudly as he noticed how quickly it was filled with comments, "Man everyone just loves my blog!" Prussia immediately clicked on the notifications that lead him to the album that was commented.

Greece: Those kitties are very cute, they look like our fellow nations.

America: EPIC BRO! Americat FTW! And TROLOLO Germany and Germicat making the same face!

Liechtenstein: Oh! That's the cat Mister England had this morning! Is that where he got it?

China: Sooo cute, aru!

France: How dare you write on my beautiful face Amérique!

America: D; dude it's what you get for calling me fat! And you threaten to take away the French Fries!

France: How many times do I have to tell you! All your greasy food that has MY name, are not from FRANCE! Those 'french fries' are BELGIC! Stupid American! BELGIC!

America: Mind=BLOWN dude, totally did not know that xD

Prussia: Greece-Kesese I know right?, America: I KNOW! Kesese West totally scared the shit out of Mary and Maria! Liechtenstein- Gosh, your name is so hard to spell you know that? I'll just call you Liech! And you gotta ask the limey himself kesesese!

"Hey…! I wasn't scared!" Mary protested as she read what Prussia had written, "I was just surprised!"

"Keseses, you two remind me of the Italian brothers!" Prussia pointed out earning a look of confusion from the magical beings, "I'll show it to you in a bit let me finish!"

America: Dude, whose Mary and Maria o_O?

France: Oui, how would you rate them :*

Hungary: D I swear Poroszország if you screw this up, I will hunt you down!

Prussia: America/France- Oh they're the limeys fairy friends! But I'm pretty sure you'll get your arsch beaten by England if you try anything Francypants! Hungary: Women, we are NOT dating! Get it into that girly little head of yours! PLUS shouldn't you be on MY side? Why you defending him O

France: Mon dieu, you've been spending way too much time with Angleterre, now you speak nonsense!

America: Riiiight? O_o Prussia dude go see a doctor before its too late, bro! Dx

Prussia: KESESEE I know for a fact that you guys can see them too!

France: But of course, anyone who spends time with Angleterre more than they should experience these weird symptoms!

"You know he's got a point…" Prussia thought silently before smirking, "Maybe that's why I can see these awesome things…"

Prussia: Nein! It's because I am totally awesome that they decided to reveal them awesome selves to me! And dudes, you guys are just spamming my album! Open a chat verdammt!

"Kesese, you guys should get to bed." Prussia said noticing that Maria was now knocked out and was leaning on Mary's shoulder. "Where do you guys even sleep?" He questioned ignoring the protest from Mary.

"We like to sleep in England's study room!" Flying mint bunny replied back as she flew up, "Follow me!" She says as she led him up the stairs and towards the study room. The Prussian opened the door, entering the study room. "We usually sleep on the couch there!"

"Kesese, why don't you sleep on a bed?"

"We like it here." Mary replied as she flew up from his shoulder and towards the couch lying down on the pillow. Prussia nodded as he carefully took Maria from his shoulder and placing her next to her sister.

"Kesese, well if you need me I'll be up for a little longer. Night." Prussia said as he prepared to leave the room, before he reached the door he stopped before smirking, "Go sleep! No faking or I'm telling England!"

"Awwwww"

"Wait Prussia!" Flying mint bunny called out, "Are you really going to spend the day with us tomorrow?"

"Kesese, ja! We are going to make some awesome memories and take awesome pictures!"

"Yaay!"

"Gute Nacht." Prussia said once more before closing the door before heading back down the stairs, "Alright Gilbird! Let's go see what the other losers are up too!"

…

_Prussia entered chat room_

_People in chat: America, France, Italy, Romano, Spain, Germany, Russia_

Prussia: WHAT'S UP LOSER! Who it still in the UK?

Italy: Ve~ We're still here!

Germany: Mein gott, did you really have to post those pictures?

Romano: -_- Albino bastard

Russia: Da, I am learning much about comrade England ^J^

Prussia: The AWESOME me has an awesome idea! Am I the only one seeing the resemblance^ kesesese!

Russia: Kolkolkol

Spain: Oh? What is the idea?

Prussia: Less have an awesome kickass picnic tomorrow!

France: Oui! That would be marvelous! I would gladly prepare the meal!

America: OMG HELL TO THE YEAH! XD LET'S HAVE BBQ?

Italy: Ve~ ve~ Me too! I wanna bring pasta!

Spain: An international picnic! I'll bring churros :D yummmmmmm chuuuurroooos

Romano: It better be worth it! And if we fucking turn into cats, I'll kill you albino bastard!

**Hungary is requesting a private chat ****accept**** or ****deny****?**

Prussia: Be right back! West, you should totally be the one planning this!

…

_Prussia entered private chat room_

_People in chat: Hungary_

Hungary: Poroszország! Look at this! Click on this link kay?

Prussia: Kesese, jaa.

…

Prussia clicked on the link from Hungary's message and waited for a few seconds before the page load. He stared at the screen, noticing that it was a private album that can only be viewed if they clicked on that link. Prussia clicked on the album before his face paled up… a familiar what the fuck face stared at the screen in disbelief.

He was sure that Hungary was joking about the pictures since he did not even see the camera the whole time they had dinner. But the album he was currently in…

He shook his head before looking at the tittle of the album that was label '_**Yaoi Paradise**__' created by Hungary_. Again his face paled up as he stared awkwardly at the contents of the album. The very first picture that came up was a picture of Germany and Italy sleeping comfortably on the bed, the next was Austria and Switzerland in a rather awkward position in which Switzerland was on top, both blushing brightly, and the third one would be Spain cooing over Romano, who was scowling in annoyance.

"Heh, I've been saying she's crazy!" Prussia declared as he continued on clicking the next arrow, quite amused by the pictures and found this to be a perfect opportunity to get some blackmail materials. As he continued on he saw pictures of Poland/Lithuania, Korea/China, Hong Kong/Iceland, and basically every single nation caught in an awkward position. Prussia scowled in disgust when he saw pictures of himself with Austria, Italy, Spain, and France. But he started dying when he saw pictures of Germany and Italy.

"West you are so awkward!" Prussia thought after going through more pictures of Germany and Italy. The next few pictures that came up caught Prussia's attention. The upcoming ones had been England/ France, England/America, England/Japan, and some with England/Spain. Prussia smirked until he clicked the very next picture.

"Verdammt…! What part of it was a 'joke' didn't she get?" He questioned out loud as he saw way to many pictures of himself and England taken from earlier. "Although, I look pretty awesome!" He thought noticing how awesome he looked in every picture that was taken with England. After going through every picture that was taken, he returns back to the chat room with a message from Hungary waiting for him.

…

Hungary: So what do you think? Pretty good huh?

Prussia: …This further makes me think that you are insane woman.

Hungary: I'll take that as a compliment! You took so long to respond, I figured you were copying those picture of you and Anglia huh~? I can just email it to you, if you asked nicely ;)

Prussia: Kesese, woman we're not dating! But then again, I think I now know why you are obsessed with the awesome me's love life!

Hungary: In the name of Yaoi, of course!

Prussia: Nein! You're obsessed with my awesome love life because you don't have one of your own! You're filling an empty void of your life or whatever psychological crap that you have.

Hungary: …..

Prussia: I am soo awesome I guessed right on huh!

Hungary: NEVER try to sound smart, it just makes you look even more stupid than usual! And even if my love life has been… quiet lately… it is a small sacrifice to pay in the name of Yaoi!

Prussia: Pfft don't deny my genius! I even got another conclusion!

Hungary: Oh do share . that's sarcasm by the way

Prussia: Kesesese, you thought you were a guy when we were younger! Maybe that is the root of your weird obsession!

Hungary: …I still kicked your butt, and so help me Poroszország, I will do it again next time we see each other!

Hungary: Oooh PS what's this I hear about a picnic? I heard it from Italy ^.^

Prussia: Kesese well YOUR NOT INVITED! Only awesome people can come!

Hungary: FINE, I'll give EVERYONE the link of your date with Anglia!

Prussia: IT WASN'T A DATE! Stop being so unawesome! We're not together!

Hungary: For now…

Prussia: Feh, I'm ending this conversation! I'M AWESOME

_Prussia left the chat room_

…

**Alfred 'America' Jones** posted: HAHAHA! PICNIC TOMORROW! EVERYONE'S INVITED! I don't know the name of the park though! I think it's the one near Iggy's place? O.o PS: French Fries aren't FRENCH! THEY'RE BELIGIC! Mind=BLOWN ONCE AGAIN DUDE!

_-__ Matthew 'Canada' Williams, Yao 'China' Wang, and 22 others liked this post_

**Feliks 'Poland' Lukasiewicz** commented: Liiiike totally going! Liet better come too! Or else I'll make Warsaw your capital!

**Elizabeta 'Hungary' Héderváry**commented: Oh I can't wait~!

**Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt **commented: KESESE I'LL BRING BEER!

_-Andersen 'Denmark' Denson liked this comment _

**Andersen 'Denmark' Densen **commented: ALRIGHT FREE BEER! Defiantly coming now!

**Im Yong 'Korea' Soo **commented: Beer originated in Korea da~ze!

**Alfred 'America' Jones **commented: Seriously! O_o what the fuck man everything I know is a lie T.T

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **commented: This would not have happened if you were my little brother, the offer is still open Amérique~

**Alfred 'America' Jones **commented: You still on about that? Your worst then Iggy!

**Anderson 'Denmark' Densen** commented: Chill you two! Or else I'm telling England! FBT! FTW!

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt liked this comment _

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **commented: There is a reason you three are called the Fail Brothers Trio for a reason~

**Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt **commented: HEY! WE'RE AWESOME! Not our fault our sibs aren't!

**Andersen 'Denmark' Densen **commented: YEAH! Jealous much~

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **commented: Even Angleterre?

**Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt **commented: The limey can be pretty awesome when he wants to be

**Alfred 'America' Jones **commented: YEAH! When he isn't a grouchy, grudge holding, drunkie, that likes to point out all our flaws, has a stick up his ass, and totally needs anger management… dude I lost my point

_-Anderson 'Denmark' Densen, __Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt, __Francis 'France' Bonnefoy liked this comment_

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** commented: England deserves more credit than that…

**Andersen 'Denmark' Densen **commented: …Who?

**Matthew 'Canada' Williams** commented: I'm Canada…

**Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt **commented: I totally knew that!

_-Alfred 'America' Jones, __Andersen 'Denmark' Densen, __Francis 'France' Bonnefoy and 5 others liked this comment_

…

England was well aware, that while he is an early raiser, Prussia and most of the nations are late ones. However he did not expect to see Prussia completely knocked out on the sofa, with his laptop in front of him. "At least have the decency to go up to your room, git." England mumbled quite irritated to see such a mess in his living room.

Deciding to ignore the Prussian, England headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Of course he would have offered to make breakfast for the Prussia, but one of the earliest orders prevented him to do so. "I am an excellent cook." England thought to himself, "Those wankers just have no taste!"

England continued his morning routine, making little possible noise in order not to disturb the sleeping guest as he prepared his morning tea. Once finished with his small breakfast and tea, he cleans up the messed before returning back to the living room. "Not even Flying mint bunny is awake…" England mused, "They must have all stayed up late last night." He thought as he looked over at his sleeping guest, with an irritated look.

The sleeping Prussia turns as his back faced England dropping the laptop in the process. Shaking his head, England walked over towards the laptop and picked it up. As he lifted the laptop he saw what was in the screen.

**Email Alert: Here's the pictures I KNOW you wanted ;)**

…

**A/n: Okay I feel bad for releasing this chapter T.T! Since it was mainly chatting rather than getting to the actual point! Next one for sure will be better! (I hope!) Once again sorry for the late update! Don't forget to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Power Over England**

**Summary: **After winning a bet against England, Prussia does not plan on letting 'the power over the limey' go to waste. For losing a bet against Prussia, England now has to suffer following all the over exaggerated, obnoxious, and plain out stupid orders from the kraut… PrUk! Request welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

**A/n: **Sorry for the late update! During the first week of August I was too busy watching the Olympics and betting with a few of my friends. I won by the way ;)! And then after the Olympics, school started and for over a month I have been insanely busy with senior project and finding a mentor and just doing some research cards! And this month all I have been working on was my research paper and it's just horrible!

…

Email Alert: Here's the pictures I KNOW you wanted ;)- Sender Hungary

England knew it was an invasion of privacy to read the email. And as much as he had wanted to just close the laptop and put it away, he couldn't bring himself too. He takes a small glance at the sleeping Prussia before balancing the laptop on one hand and used his right hand to slide his finger on the touchpad, guiding it on the email link.

England's green eyes widen in disbelief as he stared at the pictures that was attached to the email. Shaking his head momentarily as he looked at what was written on the email that read:

Poroszország,

Out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to attach a copy of your date last night! You two look sooooo cute together! I officially ship you two! Almost tied with my OTP!

-Magyarország (Hungary in case you didn't know idiot.)

"That…w-wanker…!" England thought with a small blush on his face before closing the laptop and placing it on the table near the sofa. "He was supposed to explain to Hungary it was a bloody joke! And what in blazes is an OTP?!" He questioned quite aggravated before throwing a pillow at Prussia, "Wake up!"

"Mmph" Prussia grumbled as he turned on his back hiding his face with the sofa's pillow.

"Prussia…!" England said much louder as he got another pillow attempting to suffocate the sleeping Prussian.

"Schlafen…!" Prussia mumbled as he grabbed the pillow England used to suffocate him and held onto it before turning over.

"Tosser….!" England hissed in annoyance before walking away towards his basement, "If that god damn git wants the world to think we're going out, then so be it!" England thought out loud before slamming the door with a big grin on his face.

…

Prussia yawned as he lazily opened up one eye slowly remembering where he was as he sat up stretching his arms up high. "Man, this couch is so unawesome." He muttered to himself as he placed his feet on the floor facing the table before looking at the clock on top on the television. _ 11:34 _he noted before opening up his laptop once more. Immediately he started commenting on a majority of the post that he saw on his homepage.

**Feliks 'Poland' Łukasiewicz** posted: So I'm totally psyched for the picnic later on today! I bought this AMAAAAZING outfit with Liet the other day that I am sooo going to wear! Be jealous, playaaas! Cause Poland and Liet are going to be the stylish ones at the picnic!

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t and 4 others liked this post_

**Toris 'Lithuania' Laurinaitis **commented: I wouldn't say that Poland…

**Ivan 'Russia' Braginski **commented: Matching outfits sounds fun, da? Maybe we should all come in the matching of the outfits?

**Feliks 'Poland' Łukasiewicz** commented: That would totalllly be funny! If we all like came in the SAME OUTFIT! Change of plans Liet! Let's ALL wear the SAME SHIRT! That waaaay the other nations are going to feel totaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaallly stupid for wearing something different when we are all liiiiiike wearing the same thing!

**Feliks 'Poland' Łukasiewicz** commented: We stilllll got like an hour or so left let's all go shopping!

**Ivan 'Russia' Braginski **commented: Da, I would be joining, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia will be joining us too. ^J^

**Gilbert 'Prussia' ****Beilschmid****t **commented: Don't know if I should cheer for you guys or not… Anyway while you guys are out BRING IN THE BEER! KESESESESE!

…

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland **posted: I do not remember agreeing to any of this festivities! But it can't be helped… Next time if you are planning something at least have the courtesy to TELL THE HOST!

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t, Anderson 'Denmark' Densen, Alfred 'America' F. Jones, and 3 others liked this post_

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones **commented: But Iggggggggggggggggy if we teeeeeeeeeeellll you, you would have cooked for us D:! And it was really last minute, bro! You gotta stop sleeping so early!

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t, Anderson 'Demark' Denson and 2 others liked this comment._

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland **commented: My sleeping habits are just fine! And what is WRONG with my cooking? You used to love my cooking!

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **commented: The boy had no other choice, what he did was strictly for survival. But now look at him, even though he won't say it he respects Big Brother's culture so much (L)!

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland **commented: He's the same boy who used your face as a blackboard!

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones **commented: Uhh dudes! I am NOT a Boy!

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **commented: That's too bad, you were so cute back then (L)

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones **commented: EWWW GROOOOOSSSS

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland **commented: I actually agree with the Frog, such a shame.

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **commented: Mon deiu, I don't even think I have seen him drunk! Oi! Angleterre, how dare you deprive the boy the passageway to manhood!

_Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t, Anderson 'Denmark' Denson, Antonio 'Spain' __Hernández Carriedo liked this comment._

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones **commented: Dude I ain't deprived of my manhood! If anything my manhood is totally undprevived! My manhood can totally beat your manhood up anytime!

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t, Anderson 'Denmark' Denson, and 3 others liked this post_

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland **commented: …

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t, Mathew 'Canada' Williams, and 3 others liked this comment_

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland **commented: Where have I gone wrong….?

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t, Mathew 'Canada' Williams, and 7 others liked this comment_

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy **commented: Ohonhonhon (L), I'd like to take that offer.

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones **commented: …Totally didn't get that until now… so uhh… How the hell do I delete that comment…? .-.

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t, Mathew 'Canada' Williams, and 2 others liked this comment_

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland **commented: It's only 10:29am… There better be alcohol at the picnic.

_-__ Gilbert 'Prussia' __Beilschmid__t and Anderson 'Denmark' Denson liked this comment._

…

"Where is the limey anyway?" Prussia questioned out loud as he scanned the area trying to find a glimpse of the Englishman. "Hey LIMEY…!" His voice echoed all over the house as he frowned slightly not hearing a response back, "Hmm, that usually gets him screaming? Cat's got his tongue?" Prussia shook his head immediately realizing the poor choice of words as he stood up from the couch before closing the laptop as he walked up the stairs.

He makes his way towards the guest room before peaking over at the studies. As he opened the door he notices the fairies and Flying Mint Bunny organizing some of the files on the desk, "So what are you guys up too?" He questioned curiously as he invited himself in, "Seen the Limey?"

"Prussia…!" The fairies greeted as they flew their way towards him in excitement, "England is doing something so we decided to organize his paperwork!" Maria answered back with a big optimistic smile on her face.

"Kesesese…! So there is such a thing as too much." Prussia noted as he looked over the desk before shaking his head dismissing the thought, "ALRIGHT, so what awesome things do we got planned today?"

"We can visit Norway…!" Flying Mint Bunny suggested as she floated her way towards Prussia, "Norway has many friends at his house and we haven't visited in a while!"

"Oh yeah! I want to visit Norway's house too!" Mary agreed as Uni nodded its head in agreement, "Do you think Brownie would let us?"

"Sounds awesome, but how about we all go on a picnic with the other nations?" Prussia suggested as he opened up his laptop, "If you would look at my awesome blog, this picnic got the whole world talking about it! Literally…!" He said pointing on the screen as the others scoot closer to the screen to see the post regarding the picnic.

"Can you tell Mr. Norway if he could bring his friends to the picnic?" Maria asked as she lifted the cellphone to Prussia, "Preeeettty please?"

"Kesesese…! Sure I'll call Denmark!" Prussia said taking the phone before dialing Denmark's number as he waited a couple of seconds before saying, "Denmark, my man!"

"_Prussia, my other man!"_

"You mean AWESOME MAN!" Prussia corrected as the two laughed obnoxiously before Prussia continued, "The awesome me needs to talk to Norway! He with you?"

"_Uhhh, HEY ICEY NORWAY WITH YOU? I SAID IS NORWAY WITH YOU…! Behind me…? He's not be-ahhhh not the ti-"_

"_This is Norway…"_

"Norway, my ma-"

"_Don't finish that."_

"Tch, already being unawesome so lame." Prussia responded, "Anyway your friends with ya?"

"…_Excuse me….?"_

"You know, those awesome creatures that only you, England, and the AWESOME me can see!" Prussia boasted proudly, "England's friends wants to play with your friends today at the picnic, they in?"

"…_They are home right now but…I guess that can be arranged…"_

"Alright than, you are awesome…!"

"_Mhm…"_

…

England smiled proudly as he poured the solution onto a vile before looking over the potion book. He stares intensely onto the vile as he watched the color changes until it stayed a lovely shade of pink "Lovely, this will teach the kraut a lesson." He says as he turned down the fire of the boiling cauldron before walking out of the basement, "Oi…! Git, where are you?" He shouted as his voice traveled around the hallways.

"Nach oben….!" The Prussian responded as England looked over the stairs before shaking his head as he contemplated how he was going to give the potion to the Prussian. With a smirk, he heads towards the kitchen before opening up the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of beer and a glass. He mixes the two as he waited till the glass of beer returned back to normal before walking up the stairs following the voice of the Prussian and the laughter of his friends.

"About time you woke up." England stated in annoyance as he enters his study before noticing the organization of his paperwork before smiling gratefully at the fairies, "Thank you, you really shouldn't have."

"We wanted to England…!" Flying Mint bunny responded as she floated around him as England chuckled.

"You're finally doing something right, limey!" Prussia exclaimed as he stood up from the floor and rushed to grab the glass of beer, "Don't mind if I do…!" He said as he gulped down the drink before slamming the empty glass on the desk, "Woo, it tasted a bit off but not bad, not bad at all."

"Don't bother expecting that from me again." England stated before returning his attention to the others, "Anyway, my apologizes, girls but this idiot over here somehow planned a picnic… I would prefer not to go but…"

"Keseses! Don't worry about it limey! The awesome me has got it all under control!" Prussia said proudly as he patted England's back in assurance, "I even set a little play date with Norway's friends! You may now bask in my awesomeness!"

"Heh, or maybe you should bask in my power." England responded back quietly as he removed Prussia's hand off his back before walking out of the studies with the fairies following him. "And I am glad it all work out, have you told the brownie?"

"Not yet…! Race you there!" Mary declared as Maria and her quickly tried to outflew each other, with Flying Mint bunny following right after.

"Be careful, girls." England called after as he felt Prussia's presence behind him, he turns to look at Prussia unable to hide his excitement, "Oi, do you feel anything strange?"

"Huh…?" Prussia responded slightly confused before grinning. "The awesome me feels awesome as usual…! Why asking?" He questioned back as England shrugged.

"No reason, if you need me I'll be downstairs." England said before taking one glance at the Prussian before walking down the stairs as Prussia headed towards the guest room.

"There you are Gilbird…!" He called out excitedly as he noticed the yellow chick on his bed, "Awesome as usual I see!" He chuckled as he looked at the mirror; "Looking good…" he complimented himself before he felt his chest go tender. Confused, the Prussian rubbed his chest in an attempt to sooth the annoying tenderness of his chest. "Was zum Teufel…?" He mutters as he felt his stomach acid go up slightly, a familiar feeling running through his body as a big smoke cloud appeared.

…

"Five, four, three, two…" England counted as he leaned on the wall, looking up the stairs with a huge smirk on his face.

"Gott verdammt…! LIMEY I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" A very high pitched voice shouted furiously.

Music to his ears…

…

**A/n: I feel so bad for releasing this chapter, but I wanted to update so badly! I've kept you guys waiting long enough and not to mention I rewrote this chapter like three times before this happened… Oh well, my MOJO is back though so I'll try to update more frequently! Please review!**


End file.
